date devil cry
by condeale
Summary: Tras lo sucedido en fortuna, nuestro joven cazador de demonios Nero esta desesperado por ayudar a su gente y amigos, por lo que parecía firmar con el diablo en forma humana, Nero sera enviado a una nueva aventura Nota: Contiene elemento de diferentes series, Credo sobrevive, personajes del anime y manga sale, 'muerte' con significado a dragon ball
1. solo negocios

Antes que me mate por solo osar decir 'muerte' o que haga un nuevo fanfic...este se me ocurrió de la nada tras ver el nuevo devil may cry, haci que no puede contenerme xd, en fin espero que les guste...y venga la arena xd

Nota: no olviden comentar

* * *

**En alguna ciudad costera….**

Un hermoso día de verano, donde los pájaros canta, el sol calentaba y las olas están perfectas para surfear….pues eso había y más, pero también….

**(...Esto no es un simulacro. Repito, esto no es un simulacro. El premonitor, ha sido observado. Se predijo, la ocurrencia, de un terremoto espacial. Personas en los alrededores, por favor vayan al refugio más cercano, inmediatamente. Repito...)**

Una jodida catástrofe 'natural' llamada terremoto espacial, una bola de energía que destruye todo en una superficie esférica…si como un tornado, pero más destructivo, aunque por suerte estático

El punto, todas las personas salían corriendo despavoridos mientras todo lo que se pueda guardar se salvaba, pero entre las personas había una que iba en sentido contrario

"Tsk…" Corriendo entre la multitud, había un chico, de como 22 años, de cabello blanco, que usaba un largo abrigo azul oscuro con un forro interior rojo una insignia azul cosida en ambos hombros y un arnés marrón. Y por debajo una sudadera con capucha / chaleco con cremallera roja, para las piernas unos pantalones azules con un cinturón que tenía una hebilla rosa, que sobre estos llevaban correas de color marrón con un pequeño cinturón en ellas. Y finalizando con unas botas marrones algo largas

Pero tenía dos cosas llamativas

Uno, en la espalda llevaba un gran estuche de guitarra de forma rectangular con la misma insignia azul

Y dos, que su brazo derecho está cubierto con un grueso guante

"Joder…si sabría que iba hacer así…" Susurro el chico mientras caminaba con dificultad, para ver a la distancia un callejo

"Bingo" Continuo, para después dirigirse a dicho lugar, el cual estaba vacío y con una escalera que le llevaba al techo

"Más fácil" Comento mientras comenzaba subirla y en santiamén ya estaba en el techo, donde comenzó a correr con mucha facilidad

"Mierda…si así son estos trabajos…ya entiendo porque Dante no le hace caso a Enzo" Dijo el chico mientras saltaba algunos obstáculos como chimeneas y maquinarias o tendederos

"Pero como dijo Credo, trabajo es trabajo" Continuo con una sonrisa mientras saltaba por un callejo, llegándolo a cruzar a las justas

"Por suerte ya estoy cerca" Susurro notando que ya no había personas en la calle, pero justo sono su teléfono

"Nero al habla" Respondió rápidamente

(Nero ya te encuentras cerca, el cliente quiere que las acabes y les saques ese crista raro…y ten cuidado con el regalo, trabaje duro para modificarlo para ti) Del móvil respondió una voz femenia en un tono coloquial

"Lo se Nico, solo matar y sacar la baratija de sus cadáveres…ufff al menos esta fácil" Respondió el chico de nombre Nero en un tono confiado

(No te confíes Nero, cualquier nuevo enemigo no debe subestimado) Y del móvil vino otra voz, pero esta vez masculina y en un tono serio

"Je crees que soy tan tonto para descuidarme Credo" Respondió Nero algo creído

(Va con lo que nos dio sobrado los muele a polvo) Dijo la chica de nombre Nico por el móvil

(Solo no los subestimes, no quiero tener que hacer tu trabajo) Dijo el chico de nombre Credo aun en un tono serio, pero algo preocupado

"Je, los dejar…." Respondió Nero, pero justo

**BOOOMMMM**

Una fuerte explosión sucedió frente a Nero, pero este solo para su paso, ya que de la explosión se forma una esfera de energía, la cual es expandió estando cerca del chico, pero este se salvó por unos centímetros

"Un poco" Dijo Nero mirando la esfera con algo de interés

(Idiota, solo termina el trabajo) Dijo Credo por el móvil cortando la llamada

"Como digas mama" Dijo Nero en un tono burlón, para después sacar del estuche una espada larga que tenía un mango de motocicleta

"Es hora del trabajo" Continuo mientras se sacaba el guante de su brazo derecho revelando que dicha extremidad tenía una coraza demoniaca con líneas azules en forma venas, que con la cual saco de sus pantalones un revolver de doble cañón

A lo que comenzó a rodear al terremoto espacial sin preocuparse en lo mas minimo, y que tras unos segundos, este se evaporo, mostrando ahora a dos chica gemelas paradas en el cráter, que ambas llevaban un raro conjunto de tiras de cuero con falta y capas (una en la cintura y otra en los hombros), que tenía el cabello anaranjado y ojos azules con una luz blanca en la pupila

"Jejeje, llegamos al mundo humano hermana" Dijo una, en si la que tenía la capa en la cintura

"Observación: Terreno abandonado recientemente" Dijo la otra, la que tenía la capa en los hombros y más trama

"Hu…estos insensatos, no nos demuestran pleitesía a las hijas del huracán" Dijo la de la capa en la cintura

"Detectado: Hay uno presente" Dijo la gemela con trama señalando a Nero, quien se acercaba calmadamente

"¿Chicas? eso es el gran secreto tras los terremotos espaciales….va y yo me creía raro" Comento Nero en un tono burlón caminando perezosamente con su espada en el hombro

"Ohh…un guerrero valiente, aunque tu equipamiento no es igual a la de los otros humanos que viene" Dijo la gemela sin trama en un tono despectivo

"Esos tipos con una tecnología de peli, va no compares a robocops con un cazador de demonios" Dijo Nero en un tono engreído

"Pregunta: ¿Estas para demostrar tu poder antes las hermanas Yamai?" Dijo la gemela con trama mirando con seriedad

"Si, debo bastante dinero para que mi gente viva cómodo, y sus cabezas me darán todos los billetes que necesito" Respondió Nero blandiendo su espada

"Je, osas desafiar a las hijas de las tormentas, bueno tendrás lo que pides" Dijo la gemela sin trama

"Respuesta: Acepto el desafío" Añadió la gemela con trama

Acto seguido, ambas levantaron sus brazos, y una fuerte tormenta se formó mientras los vientos rodeaban a las gemelas, a lo que (primero la sin trama y después la con trama) dijeron

"Rafael, El Re'em"

"Rafael, El Na'ash"

A lo que los vientos se juntaron en sus manos formando, para la sin trama un péndulo que más parecía un taladro muy puntiagudo, a la gemela con trama, una larga cadena con una punta igual de puntiagudo que su gemela, además que en sus espaldas se formaron una sola ala de metal con varias gemas

Cabe añadir que a su alrededor corrían vientos huracanados que hicieron volar todo lo que no esté bien puesto al suelo

"He…por fin un desafío" Pero en vez de asustarse o preocuparse, Nero solo soltó una sonrisa y comenzó a correr a las gemelas, quienes solo dieron una sonrisa y alzaron vuelo

"Jejejeje antes de comenzar déjanos presentarlos" Dijo la gemela sin trama, a lo que ella su otra gemela dieron una pirueta épica en el aire, para después mostrar sus armas épicamente y decir

"Hija de los vientos huracanados y parte de Yamai, Kaguya" Dijo la chica sin trama con su arma apuntando a Nero

"Presentación: Soberana de las tormentas, parte de Yamai, Yuzuru" Dijo la gemela con trama, con su arma apuntando también a Nero

"Y/Declaración: es tu fin" Dijeron ambas para después alzarse contra Nero, quien retrocedió y con su espada se ancó de la cadena y con su brazo demoniaco soporto el péndulo/taladro con su palma

"Ohhh, es la primera vez que veo un humano que pueda resistir a El Re'em" Comento la gemela sin trama de nombre Kaguya con interés

"Declaración: Usted parece ser un oponente prometedor" Dijo la gemela con trama de nombre Yuzuru sin tanto interés que su gemela

"Je, me he enfrentado contra demonios y otros seres poderosos, ustedes solo son otro oponente a mi diario" Comentos Nero mientras aguantaba los ataques, para después con su brazo demoniaco (el cual se hizo una proyección tan grande como dicha arma) agarrar el arma de Kaguya, y con espada jalar con fuerza el arma de Yuzuru, haciendo chocar a ambas gemelas encima de Nero

"Vamos denme algo para sudar" Dijo Nero sin tanto interés para después mandarlas a volar a un edificio cercano

BOOOM Haciendo una gran nube de humo

"Jejeje" Murmuro Nero con una sonrisa, pero en eso entrecerró los ojos para acto seguido, inclinarse para atrás a lo matrix, ya que la cadena de Yuzuru salió volando hacia él, con casi chocando contra el pecho del cazador de demonios

"¡INSOLENTE!" Grito Kaguya saliendo del humo a toda velocidad, llegando a estar sobre Nero en un instante, con su arma darle un fuerte golpe mandándolo ahora a él a volar hacia una pastelería

"Observación: Es fuerte" Dijo Yuzuru saliendo del humo con una mirada seria

"Tsk, ni tanto que ya lo mande…" Respondió Kaguya, pero en eso….

"¿Eso es todo?" De la pastelería, salió Nero comiendo una tajada de torta

"Porque a las justas lo sentí" Continúo terminando la tajada

"Je, vaya demostraste dura humano insolente" Dijo Kaguya mirándolo con interés

"Va, e recibido palizas más fuertes, en serio sé que eres una niña, pero al menos esfuérzate" Dijo Nero en un tono burlón

"Tsk" Rechinando los dientes, Kaguya solo miro con molesta a Nero, para en un segundo, aparecer delante de Nero y con su arma apuntando al pecho, pero este solo movió su brazo demoniaco agarrando al arma y resistiendo al ataque

"¡Eres un total insolente!" Grito Kaguya aplicando más fuerza, a lo que Nero solo desenvaino con su mano libre su revólver y apuntando a la gemela sin trama, exclamo

"Lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo" A lo que galo el gatillo, disparando a quemarropa contra la gemela sin trama, quien resistió todas las balas sin rasguño, pero la hizo retroceder

"Y esto…" Dijo Nero mientras agarra el arma de la niña y por lo consiguiente la propia Kaguya

"Te tengo a ti…" Pero justo apunto para tras, donde esta Yuzuru sobre el apuntando con su cadena hacia Nero

"Para ser bala humana" A lo que jalo el gatillo disparando varias veces, donde algunas balas lograron chocar contra la gemela con trama, desorientándola de momento, lo que Nero aprovecho para lanzar a Kaguya hacia su gemela más desarrollada, y haciéndolas ahora chocar contra el suelo

"Les gusto eso" Dijo Nero mientras recarga su revólver, pero justo ambas gemelas salieron disparas hacia él, a lo que nuestro cazador de demonios volvió a levantar su arma su brazo demoniaco, resistiendo de nuevo el ataque

"Maldito humano, te mataremos y tomaremos la gloria de haber matado a tal humano tan insolente" Dijo Kaguya furiosa

"Odio: Te mataremos" Dijo Yuzuru aguantando su odio

"Ohh vamos, no es nada personal" Dijo Nero en un tono sincero, pero las gemelas presionaron con más fuerza, para después retirarse unos centímetros y ahora atacar en equipo

"Yuzuru" Dijo Kaguya estando al frente de Nero

"Copiado" Respondió la gemela con trama, para después lanzarse contra Nero, el cual solo tuvo que levantar su espada para a tratar la cadena, pero Yuzuru le seguido la corriente y con el choque, ella se lanzó contra Nero mientras fuertes vientos huracanados chocaban contra el cazador de demonios

"Tsk, eso…" Pero justo, Kaguya apareció a su costado y dando un grito de guerra se lanzó contra Nero

"MUEREEEE" Dándole en todo el cuerpo y mandándolo a volar, haciendo que choque a unos menos en unos tachos de basura

"Es nuestra oportunidad" Dijo Kaguya a Yuzuru, quien asintió

A lo que ambas gemelas se acercaron, agarrando ambas el arma de Kaguya mientras las cadenas de Yuzuru se enrolla alrededor de dicha arma y las alas de metal se acoplaban formado como si fueran un arco

"Ahora Rafael El Kanaph" Y tras esas palabras, el péndulo/taladro salió volando contra Nero, quien recién se había parado del anterior ataque

"Ah…que…" Susurro Nero, pero sin tiempo, el péndulo/taladro llego logrando atravesarlo y mandándolo a chocar contra varios murros, que, tras dos cuadras, termino su trayecto con este atravesando todo el pecho de Nero

"Ohh si por fin murió" Dijo Kaguya alegremente mientras sus armas volvían hacia las gemelas

"Alivio: Porfin lo matamos" Dijo Yuzuru con una pequeña sonrisa

A lo que ambas gemelas se acercaron volando hacia Nero, quien tenía la cabeza agachada y con un gran charco de sangre al su alrededor

"Vaya, ahora mida quien esta derrotado o cazador de demonios" Declaro Kaguya de forma arrogante

"Declaración: Aunque fue un digno rival" Añadió Yuzuru mirando el cuerpo de Nero

"Tsk, tal vez…igual nunca supinos su nombre" Dijo su gemela sin trama dando media vuelta

"En fin, vámonos" Dijo Kaguya dando media vuelta

"Afirmación: Debemos volver con nuestra competencia" Dijo Yuzuru en un tono plano

"Hummm cierto, en fin, que tal si…." Dijo su gemela sin trama, pero justo se detuvo, ya que de la nada sintió que el ambiente había cambiado

**"Que tal" **Y detrás de ellas, aquella voz con todo doble y demoníaca sonó

"No…" Susurro Kaguya sin creerlo, a lo que volteo, y a ahí, estaba Nero levantándose mientras sus ojos se prendía de rojo y de su mano era materializado una larga katana súper afilada, y su cuerpo brillaba de un azul espectral mientras detrás de el se formaba un ser de energía azul que mas parecía un demonio poderoso

"Declaración: Este cazador es un jojos" Comento Yuzuru en un tono curioso

"Buena referencia…pero le habíamos cla…." Dijo Kaguya, pero Nero solo se terminó de levantar, y blandiendo la katana con su brazo demoniaco

**"Qué tal si las mato y cobro mi jodida recompensa"** Dijo Nero con arrogancia

**"Y tras ver de que son capas"** Continúo levantando su brazo normal

**"Usare el regalo del cliente" **Añadió, para tras dar una pausa dramática, decir

**"unit-CR-Mordred" **A lo que un resplandor lo rodeo, que al dispersarse, Nero ahora llevaba una armadura futurista con toques demoníacos, la cual estaba acoplada a su abrigo, con dos grandes alas en su espalda, sus pantalones ahora tenía varios protectores y las botas era más gruesas

**"Hora de bailar, Clarent" **Dijo mientras con su brazo normal invocaba un gran cañón disparando sin piedad

A lo que las gemelas solo susurraron

"O mierda" Justo cuando el disparo las alcanzo, mandándolas a volar para atrás, a lo que ellas pararon sus trayectorias a unos metros, pero Nero ya está a su adelante y con la katana comenzó a hacer varios cortes, cortes que fuerzo despedidos a las gemelas, quienes sin tiempo los recibieron todos dejándoles múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo

"Arhgggg" Gritaron en dolor, pero Nero no les dio descanso y con su brazo demoniaco, lo extendió la proyección hasta ser tan grande como las dos juntas, para agarrarlas y hacerlas girar rápidamente, después lanzarlas al suelo con tanta fuerza que hizo un gran cráter

"Ahhhh ¡MALDITO!" Grito Kaguya lanzándose contra Nero, pero este solo levanto su espada comenzó a resistir todos los embates de la gemela, y cuando parecía que iba a dar una fuerte, Nero lo esquivo alzando vuelo para sacar su revólver y dispara para arriba, donde esta Yuzuru, quien al recibir todos los disparos quedo aturdía y nuestro cazador de demonios aprovecho

**"Ahorra, Clarent" **Y disparar con el caño a la gemela con trama hiriéndola más que la hizo retroceder

**"Tsk, duran bien, es hora de sacar el regalo de Dante"** Continuo Nero para de su abrigo sacar dos cuchillas largas, una roja y otro azul

**"Vamos a bailar Agni y Rudra" **Dijo el peliblanco mientras le daba la katana su espectro (que más parecía un stand de jojos) y agarra ambas cuchillas

"ok aprendiz del boss" Dijo la cuchilla roja en un tono alegre

"Si, hay que dar una paliza" Dijo la otra cuchilla azul en un tono igual

**"Si a darle" **Dijo Nero moviendo ambas cuchillas haciendo varios cortes de fuego y hielo sobre Yuzuru, a la cual le genero varias heridas graves entre partes congeladas y otras cauterizadas

"¡Yuzuru!" Grito Kaguya con terror al ver a su gemela ser tan brutalmente golpeada, pero la cereza sobre el pastel fue cuando Nero usando su espectro le dio un fuerte golpe que la mando al suelo violentamente

"¡Monstruo!" Grito Kaguya lanzándose contra Nero, pero este solo lanzo más vuelo y ya a una gran altura, levanto su mano demoniaco, de la cual salió un protector con relojes, y dijo

**" Mordred-Rag-time" **Y tras eso, Kaguya, literalmente fue paralizada en una burbuja que tenía una tuerca de reloj, cosa que Nero aprovecho para lanzarse contra la gemela sin trama y con sus cuchillas, hacerle varios cortes, para después rematar con su revólver, cosa que tras eso Kaguya cayera con serias heridas

"Arhggggg" Grito para solo caer al costado de su gemela, quien se estaba levantando a las justas

"¡Kaguya!" Dijo la gemela con trama preocupada, pero su hermana solo levanto su mirada asi Nero, quien volaba con gracia sobre ellas

"Monstruo…toma mi vida y deja a Yuzuru vivir" Dijo en un tono desperrado

"Negación, no toma la mía por Kaguya" Dijo Yuzuru con preocupación por su hermana

**"Lo siento, pero las quiero" **Dijo Nero, para en un instante chocar contra la tierra, al frente de ellas, y con la katana en su espectro, decir

**"¡A LAS DOS!" **Y en segundo hacer un gran corte sobre las gemelas, que también corto tras ellas los pocos postes de luz o edificios que quedaban

"Arhgggg" Gritaron ambas mientras era literalmente cortas a la mitad, saliendo de sus torsos para arriba volara hacia los escombros

Pero en donde fue el corte, salió de sus cuerpos dos pedazos de lo que parecía ser un cristal negro con un tinte azul, los cuales al estar libres se fusionaron en un completo, el cual solo se mantuvo flotando el ese lugar

**"Ok…eso no me esperaba" **Dijo Nero sorprendido, para después desactivar su espectro y su unit-CR

"Bravo" Pero justo, por detrás, sonó aquella voz, a lo que Nero volteo, y ahí estaba un tipo de entre 30 y 40 años, que usaba un traje negro y tenía pelo gris con ojos azules afilados. Y que su costado esta una mujer, de una edad parecida con un cabello rubio y ojos purpura, que llevaba un traje negro con falda no tan corta y medias negras con tacones negros

"Ah es usted" Dijo Nero estirando un poco su brazo

"Cuando su socio Enzo me dijo que tenía grandes habilidades…no creía que podría llegar a derrotar a Berserk solo" Dijo el tipo en un tono honesto

"¿Berserk?, va son solo unas niñas con buenas armas…bueno eran" Dijo Nero con si nada

"Jejeje, podría pagarte luego para ver si podrías con Ellen, la maga más poderosa del planeta" Continuo el tipo en un tono confiado señalando a la mujer que le acompañaba

"Je, podría ser, estas chicas solo al final me hicieron sacar la artillería pesa…y eso que aún no la perfeccionado" Dijo Nero con algo de respeto

"Puedo ver, tienes un gran futuro como mago, cazador de demonios" Dijo el tipo asintiendo, para después ver el cristal negro que flotaba

"Ahhh…..un cristal Qlipha, había oído de las maravillas de la gran espada yamato, hecha por el propio Sparda, capas de cortar dimensiones….quien lo diría…va era de suponer que hubiera tenido" Continuo mientras lo miraba más de cerca

"En fin….Ellen querida es hora de mejor tu apartado" Añadió dando media vuelta, a lo que la mujer de nombre Ellen se acercó y dijo

"Sera todo un honor Ike" Para después agarrar el cristal, el cual desapareció cuando lo toco

"¿funci….?" Pregunto Nero por detrás, pero al segundo siguiente, de Ellen salieron varios vientos negros, que la alzaron en el aire mientras esta gritaba en dolor

"Arhgggg"

"Hummm interesante reacción" Dijo el tipo con interés

"¿No crees que duele?" Dijo Nero ligeramente interesado

"El poder siempre va a doler conseguirlo ¿no lo crees?" Dijo el tipo con una sonrisa, a lo que Nero lo pensó por un momento y dijo

"Toche"

Después ambos voltearon a ver a Ellen, de la cual su ropa de deshizo, para reorganizarse en tiras de cuero con dos capas negras en los hombros y cintura, y de sus manos salieron un péndulo/taladro más grande y una cadena negra más grande y con picos en toda esta

"Ahh…..creo poder controlarlo" Dijo Ellen mientras había los ojos, mostrando que ahora tenía una línea blanca en las pupilas

"Bien, bien, no excelente" Dijo el tipo aplaudiendo, para después voltear a Nero y decir

"Has completado todo el encargo, y más….el dinero será depositado en tu cuenta y con un extra...ahhh sin duda te llamaremos luego"

"Gracias lord Westcott …a y la unit…" Respondió Nero, pero el tipo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Quédatela, un mago poderoso a nacido y quiero tu progreso joven Nero"

"En fin… nos veremos luego…vamos Ellen" Continuo el tipo de nombre completo Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, fundador y CEO de industrias DEM con una gran sonrisa macabra, a lo que Ellen descendió y cargando a Westcott, alzo vuelo saliendo rápidamente de la escena

"Tsk…solo hasta que vea cuando pararte viejo loco" Murmuro Nero algo molesto, para después girar a las gemelas, las cuales, a pesar de haber sido cortas, aun se aferraban a la vida, además que sus ropas se había comenzó a evaporar mostrando sus cuerpos desnudos, y que por el choque había sido separas y ahora se intentaban tocar por una última vez

"ahh…Yuzuru…ahhh" Gimió Kaguya, de la cual su cuerpo comenzó a tener un débil resplandor

"Ahhh…cof...Kaguya…ahh…cof…ahhh" E igual que su gemela, gimió Yuzuru, pero la pérdida de sangre y el tiempo que había paso les quito las pocas fuerzas que les quedaba, estando a pocos centímetros de tocarse y comenzando a vomitar más sangre

"Uffff…..no fue nada personal" Acercándose dijo Nero, haciendo que ambas voltearan a verlo, mostrando que estaban llorando fuertemente

"Porque…coff….que te hicimos…" Exigió Kaguya con tristeza

"Pregunta…cof…solo queríamos…coff…vivir" Dijo Yuzuru con grandes lagrimas

Y ante esas expresiones, Nero solo bajo la cabeza y dijo

"Necesito el dinero para mi gente, y poder para protegerlas…lo siento…" A lo que se agacho, para después agarrar las manos de las moribundas y juntarlas

"Si pudiera hacer algo…yo…" Continuo, pero justo noto que su brazo demoniaco se había iluminado

"¿cof…Eh…?" Dijeron las gemelas, pero la luz se volvió más intensa que segó de momento a Nero

"Ahhh que rayos…" Dijo Nero cayendo de espaldas…para después reintegrarse, y solo ver que ya había muerto las gemelas

"Tsk….me lo…EH?" Dijo con tristeza, pero justo noto que, en sus manos, dos objetos luminosos con forma de cristales se estaban formando

"¿Qué…?" Continúo sorprendido, pero los objetos dieron un resplandor final, que volvió a segar al cazador de demonios

"Ahh…que mierda…guaoo" Dijo molesto, para terminar sorprendido al ver que en sus manos tenía las armas de las gemelas difuntas, pero estas ahora brillaban y eran entre más grandes y con lo que parecía ser más poder….

"Oh….vamos a ver…" Dijo Nero para darme media vuelta

"No…primero" Pero devuelta volteara a los dos cadáveres, los cuales los junto, y viendo un parque cercano, hacer un nicho improvisado con su brazo demoniaco, dejando las dos nuevas armas en sus correas, y tras terminar los nichos entero ambos cuerpos

"Espero que estén bien…y gracias por el regalo" Dijo mirando las tumbas improvisadas, las cuales les había puesto una cruz de madera improvisada para reconocerlas

"Ufff….vamos…." A lo que saco sus dos nuevas armas

"AHHHHH" Haciendo girar la cadena, la cual choco contra un edificio, cortándolo a la mitad

"Ohhh…y tu…" Sorprendido, dijo Nero, para después mover el péndulo/taladro a otro edificio, el cual logro atravesar como si fuera mantequilla derribándolo

"Guaooo…..Dante se pondrá envidioso" Dijo nuestro cazador de demonios emocionado, para después mirar ambas armas y decir

"Kaguya y Yuzuru…..buenos nombres" Y después dar un salto para después hacer girar la cadena generando ahora unos mini tornados que destruyeron varios árboles y aterrizar con el péndulo/taladro en la pista, haciendo un enorme agujero que rompió todo el piso y llego a la estación de trenes

"Ohh…..creo que me pase de nuevo" Dijo Nero al chocar contra los rieles

"Ahora como salgo…hummm…ya se…" Continuo para lanzar la cadena hacia arriba, la cual se agacho en la pista, a lo que la jalo subiendo devuelta a la superficie

"Excelente…Kagu-Yuzu…..mis primeras…ehhh ellas era esos seres llamados espíritus…uhhh….spirit-arms" Dijo Nero haciéndolas girar épicamente

"Bien…hora de ir a casa" Continuo para después comenzar su largo camino a su hogar

Sin saber que sería el inicio de una nueva y peculiar aventura en su joven vida

Ni notando un pequeño brillo en ambas armas


	2. un dia normal?

**Volvi y en menos de una semana, reto completo xd, en fin este fanfic aun lo tengo en la mente y aproveche mi calma para avanzarlo, si todo me va bien, para el domingo o lunes tengo el próximo, lo malo que la semana siguiente vuelvo a la u noooo, uff a ser malabares xd, en fin, antes de comenzar, a mi correo me notifico que Satanael (Guest) me envio un comentario pero no me salió en los comentarios de la pagina, igual comentare tu comentario amigo y si puedes comentar a ver si esta vez se registra:**

**A Satanael (Guest): Gracias por comentar, pues ya la traje de regreso y las referencias no faltara xd, jejejejeje eso seria spoiler, humm puede ser xd, las tendre que pensar en como ponerlas pero porque no xd**

**Nota: No olviden de comentar**

**Nota: Habla unos cambios en el capitulo uno, solo unas cosas que olvide y se modificara la edad de Nero **

* * *

**Costa de Fortuna, 12 de diciembre 2018, 6:00 p.m**

En un puerto mediano, los pescadores volvían de un largo día de pesca, con otros navíos que transitaban entre la pequeña isla del pacifico con las costas de baja California, principalmente transportando mercancías y suministro entre ambas partes

Y entre uno de los navíos, en si un pequeño barco de transporte, estaba Nero sentado en cubierta escuchando música

(atención pasajeros, llegamos a isla fortuna)

"Por fin" susurro Nero ligeramente molesto, para después caminar hacia los almacenes donde se había comenzado a descarga los contenedores con una de las 10 grúas medianas que poseía el puerto, a lo que espero a que la grúa agarraste un contenedor, para colarse y llegar al puerto

"Gracias Bob buena suerte" Ya en el suelo, dijo Nero mirando a la cabina de la grúa, la cual solo movió el vehículo en forma de saludo

"en fin ufff odio las reuniones" Continuó para después caminar molesto.

**Fortuna, cercanías de la sede de gobierno, 39 minutos después**

Después del desastre de la orden de la espada, la ciudad de Fortuna había sufrido una cruel masacre y con varios sectores infestados de demonios

Por suerte, entre Nero, Credo y algunos remanentes de la orden que, tras la muerte de Sanctus y Agnus, todos los supervivientes siguieron a Credo y a Nero, ya sea por respeto, miedo o el deseo de luchar por su gente

Ahora 4 años tras aquel fatídico desastre, que cobro más de la mitad de la población, está viviendo atrincherada en el área sur, junto al puerto principal de la isla, esperando que algún día reclamar devuelta su hogar

'Al menos las cosas están yendo bien' pensó Nero mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa caminando por la carretera central que conectaba gran parte de la zona con el puerto

'Pero yo…ahhh' Continuo con pesimismo mientras llega a su destino, un viejo centro comercial ahora vuelto en la sede de gobierno tras la pérdida de la anterior, donde varias personas estaban aglomeradas, y en el segundo piso, en un balcón esta Credo, su hermano adoptivo dando a una conferencia al publico

"Gracias a los contactos del hijo de nuestro señor, Dante, nuestro campeón Nero logro conseguir el dinero necesario para terminar de asegurar el área oeste, y terminar de completar la reconstrucción del área sur….a pesar de estos fatídicos años y la traición de nuestros hermanos…hoy Fortuna se levanta lista para cualquier desafió" Dijo el castaño con voz segura, a lo que los civiles aplaudieron

"Vaya discurso" Y caminando al balcón, dijo Nero, cosa que todos los presentes se dieron cuenta y voltearon para después agacharse

"¡Señor Nero!" Dijeron todos en coro, mientras Credo solo negaba la cabeza y decía

"Tardes en venir Nero"

"Perdona, había tráfico en el puerto" Dijo Nero mientras se acercaba a la puerta

"Lo que digas…..en fin con esto termina el informe de hoy….volver a sus labores para que Fortuna florezca" Continuo Credo, a lo que los civiles aplaudieron para después dispersarse

"Je, te va bien el puesto del viejo" Y ya su costado, comento Nero sentado en el balcón

"Alguien tiene que tonar el mando, y tu no estas listo" Respondió su hermano mayor adoptivo volteando

"Ni lo quiero" Dijo Nero con una sonrisa, a lo que Credo solo negó con la cabeza entrando en el edificio, siendo seguido por su hermanito adoptivo

"El dinero nos llego a los minutos de suceder el terremoto, espero que no hayas subestimado a tus oponentes" Dijo Credo con seriedad

"No…eran solo dos adolescentes con poderes de viento y armas locas…..les di un entierro apropiado" Respondió Nero algo dudoso al final

"humm" A lo que Credo se detuvo un momento, para después decir

"No tenías que hacerlo…con lo que ganabas podíamos ahorrar y en diez años poder terminar de res…" Pero Nero intervino molesto

"¿Te estas escuchando?, 10 años….en esos 10 años ya muchos habría muerto por los demonios"

"Esa es mi responsabilidad Nero…tu aun eres muy joven y…" Dijo Credo con seriedad, pero Nero negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Tal vez…pero como puedo estar de lo bien, cuando varias familias quedaron destrozadas…varios niños huérfanos…yo…debía hacerlo…pero ya está hecho…les di una muerte rápida...esta ahora en donde diablos van las chicas con poderes locos….a y también conseguí estas bebes" Continuo el cazador de demonios para terminar sacando sus dos nuevas adquisidores (¿dónde las guardo? Unit-CR papa)

"Ok…Nico me comento que algunos demonios se podía usar sus almas para hacer devil arms…pero esa espíritus…¿también?" Pregunto Credo intrigado

"No se…y las llame spirit arms" Dijo Nero guardando sus nuevas armas

"Spirit arms…buen nombre" Respondió su hermano adoptivo asintiendo para después continuar con su caminata

"Y supongo que el cliente recibió lo que quería" Continuo mientras llegaban al centro de mando de la isla, una gran habitación con varios ordenadores, pantallas y personal que caminaba y hacían su trabajo

"Si, y le dio a su secretaria el cristal ese…ella se convirtió creo en un espíritu" Respondió Nero algo pensativo

"¿En uno?... habrá que tener cuidado con ellos entonces" Dijo Credo asintiendo, para después pararse frente una pantalla, donde se mostraba un mapa de la completo de la isla

"La fabrica estará lista en unos días, y los hangares en una semana….a y Nico dice que esta a un 70% de replicar tu unit-CR" Continuo señalando algunas zonas para terminar mirando a Nero, quien asintió y dijo

"Ok….a verdad ella aun esta…" A lo que Credo asintió diciendo

"Si, ve que quiere revisar el rendimiento de la Unit-CR"

"Ok gracias" Respondió el peliblanco retirándose.

* * *

**Edificio de I+D, Fortuna, 2 minutos después**

Al costado de la sede de gobierno, estaba una vieja fabrica convertida ahora en el lugar de desarrollo y análisis de todas las tecnologías de la isla, donde los técnicos, ingenieros, magos y alquimistas hacían todo tipo de tecnología para mantener segura y desarrollada la isla, y en una de las salas principal (la cual era una gran sala con varias maquinarias, estantes y contenedores) estaba Nico, una joven experta artesana, ingeniera y otras cosas más, quien estaba revisando algunos datos

"Ohh….si cambio esto talvez podría…" Pero justo entro Nero a la sala

"Nico, ya volvió" Dijo el cazador de demonios mientras retiraba de sus bolsillos un chip del tamaño de su palma

"¡Nero!" Dijo Nico sorprendida, para arrebarle el chip en un segundo

"Ohhh mi pequeño, como te extrañaba" Dijo la pelinegra acurrucando el chip

"Si estoy bien" Dijo Nero en un tono sarcástico, a la vez que Nico ponía el chip en unas máquinas, que tras unos segundos salió en una de las pantallas la unit-CR de Nero

"Y esas chicas fueron difíciles, hummm adivinare les pateaste el trasero" Continuo la artesana con una sonrisa mientras revisaba la unit-CR

"Sabían lucha….ufff les di una pequeña sepultura" Respondio el peliblanco algo apenado

"Si…al menos conseguiste el dinero" Intentando obviar ese tema, dijo Nico en un tono amigable

"Si, Credo ya lo esta usando…ufff que día" Respondió Nero mientras se sentaba en un asiento cercano

"O vamos casi no usaste las mejoras que ti" Dijo Nico molesta al ver el historial de acciones de Nero

"No eran necesarios, parte que el cliente esta observando en algún puto lugar…." Respondió Nero mientras se acercaba a una mini-refrigeradora cercana, de donde saco una cocacola

"Bueno…ahhh y tanto drama a esas espíritus…joder" Respondió la pelinegra molesta

"Je aunque no lo creas, me dieron unos regalitos" Dijo Nero señalando la pantalla, a lo que Nico tecleo algo y buscar

"Espera…pensé que solo guardabas a los hermanos y Clarent…." Dijo Nico notando las dos nuevas armas, para después presionar otras teclas, a lo que en unos contenedores se materializaron dichas armas

"Je…" Y mirando a Clarent, murmuro Nero con una sonrisa

"¿Qué? guaoooo" Pero por su parte, dijo Nico con los ojos brillos al ver las dos nuevas armas de Nero

"Las conseguí cuando las mate….jejeje les di una pequeña probada y debo admitir que son geniales" Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo

"Guaooo, debo examinarlas de cerca…tomar muestra y datos" Dijo Nico mirándolas de serca

"OHHH las nuevas sufrirán" Y al costado comento Agni desde su contenedor

"Si….pobres nuevas" Añadió Rudra con miedo

"O vamos chicos no fue tan malo" Dijo la pelinegra algo molesta

"Si…." Y en respuesta, tanto las dos cuchillas, como Nero susurraron nerviosos

"Lo que sea….uff mañana voy a salir, son todas tuyas" Continuo dando media vuelta, dejando a Nico con una gran sonrisa y ambas cuchillas miraron con temor a las spirit arms.

* * *

**Al otro día, Red Grave City, 10:00 a.m**

"Ahhh que como es volar" Volando sobre una gran ciudad, comento Nero, quien usaba su unit-CR para llegar a la dicha ciudad

"En fin hora de bajar" Continuo para descender en picada, chocando en un callejo y destruyendo el piso formando un cráter mediano

"Y perfecto" Susurro con una sonrisa engreída, para después desactivar su unit-CR, y luego salir del callejo a una avenida no tan concurrida

"Bien donde era…" Continúo caminando sin interés, pero justo…

"Ahí esta" Dijo al llegar al frente de un…negocio que parecía que recibia un mantenimiento aceptable y que tenia un gran letrero de neo que decía….

"Devil may cry…jejeje" Dijo Nero dicho nombre para acto seguido llegar a la puerta y entrar

El local era una habitación muy amplia que está… entre sucia y manteniéndose como pueda estable, los electrodomésticos, muebles y sillas eran de una antigua mayor a la edad del propio Nero y muchos ni funcionan, pero a pesar de todo está concurrido por varios cazadores de demonios, mercenarios de lo sobrenatural, magos, alquimista y hasta uno que otro exorcista que se pasaba

'joder, desde que Enzo se mudó está repleto' Y caminando por el local, pensó Nero, viendo que los presentes lo miraban, cosa que solo lo miraron por unos segundos, pero dos personas seguían mirándolo, en si lo que parecían ser dos chicas, una más alta que la otra, que usaban unas largas capas negras que también tenía capuchas que ocultaban sus rostros

'¿Y ellas?' Pensó nuestro cazador de demonios curioso, para solo darles un mejor vistazo, notando que al final de las capas tenia zapatos de colegio, usando una medias blancas y la otra negra, además que por la capucha se podían ver sus ojos, notando que ambas tenia ojos de colores distintos en cada una, siendo blanco y purpura con una extraña línea en la pupila, aunque mas alta tenia primero purpura y después blanco, y la otra primero blanco y después purpura

'Va, deben ser nuevas' Continúo pensando para no darle importancia y seguir por su camino

Por otro lado, las chicas solo miraron como Nero se iba, y cuando lo perdieron de vista entre la multitud, ambas solo voltearon hacia la salida

"¿Es el?" Pregunto la alta a la otra curiosa

"Si, madre dijo que fue el" Dijo la baja en un tono calmado, a lo que la alta apretó sus puños

"¿Por qué madre no nos dejó matarlo?" Pregunto con algo de odio en sus palabras

"Madre dijo que era importante su vida, así que no podemos hacer nada" Contesto la baja, a lo que la alta dio un suspiro y dijo

"Como ordene madre" Y tras eso ambas se fueron

Volviendo con nuestro cazador de demonios, este pasaba entre las personas hasta llegar al fondo del local, donde había tres mesas, siendo la principal y la cual estaba lleno de entre pizzas, botellas de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas (especialmente whisky) y varios platos con helado de fresa, donde estaba Dante, segundo hijo del famoso caballero demonio Sparda y la mortal Eva, cazador de demonios veterano y uno de los seres más poderosos en el planeta

"Ahhh miren quien ha venido" Comento el cazador de demonios veterano viendo a su 'aprendiz' volver

"Jejeje, te dije que el chico lo lograría" Y al costado izquierdo de Dante, dijo uno de sus…'socios', Enzo Ferino, un italo/estadounidense que sirve de contacto a contratos de todo tipo en el submundo sobrenatural, que tras perder su local, se 'mudo' al de Dante para continuar con su empleo, pagándole claro esta una porción de las ganancias

"Va yo creía en el chico" Y en el otro escritorio, estaba el socio de Dante, JD Morrison, un afroamericano contacto, contratista y 'empleado' de Dante, que se estableció su oficina en el local del cazador de demonios veterano porque…bueno Dante vender como 'idolo' para los aspirantes a cazadores de lo sobrenatural

"Fueron…una amenaza…tuve que usar el regalo, pero nada que se salga de control" Dijo Nero robándole una taja de pizza a Dante, quien solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Lo que digas, el trabajo no era nada interesante para mi" Dijo Dante en un tono desinteresado

"Va, con la recompensa se te haría suficiente para comprar todas las pizzas que existen" Dijo Morrison negando con la cabeza

"Igual, no demonio no me interesa" Dijo Dante mientras comia una tajada

"Jejejeje, por suerte tu aprendiz lo acepto, y yo ya tengo para pagar mis deudas e ir al burdel" Comento Enzo riendo

"¿Vas a ir?, me vendría mal ver algo de trama" Dijo Dante interesado, lo que Enzo lo pensó y respondió

"Bueno, pero solo porque no me botas"

"Lo que digas" Dijo Dante para terminar la pizza y poner la caja en una montaña de cajas de pizza, la cual no resistio y se cayó al suelo

"Ohhh no de nuevo" Y al instante salio de la multitud una chica, rubia de como 17 años que llevaba un vestido victoriano, con un chaleco antibalas, dos subfusiles y un estoquete de esgrima, a y también una escoba

"Vamos Patty, son solo unas cajas de pizza" Dijo Dante perezosamente mientras sacaba otra pizza

"¡Es la quinta vez en el día!" Dijo la chica de nombre Patty recogiendo todas las cajas

"¿La quinta? Creí que era la segunda" Respondió Dante sonriendo

"Ahhhh" Y gruñendo, salió Patty con todas las cajas

"Jajaja, entonces es verdad que Trish la volvió en su aprendiz" Comento Nero riendo

"Si, su madre le pago un buen dinero a Trish, además que ella había perdido en una apuesta con Lady" Dijo Dante comiendo su pizza

"En fin…. Supongo que has venido por otro trabajo" Dijo el peliblanco major sin mucho interes

"También, pero te iba a decir que también conseguí algo de las espíritus" Respondió Nero con una sonrisa, cosa que llamo la atención a Dante, quien se levanto y mirando a peliblanco menor, dijo

"A la azotea"

* * *

**5 minutos después, azotea**

"Me dijiste que conseguiste algo de las espíritu" Pidió Dante cruzando los brazos, a lo que Nero dio una sonrisa e invoco sus nuevas armas

"Si estas" Dijo en un tono engreído, a lo el peliblanco mayor solo lo miro curioso, solo para dar un suspiro y decir

"Una vez me trabaje con su antecesora…ufff cuidalas"

"¿Su antecesora?" Pregunto Nero curioso, a lo que Dante dio un suspiro y dijo

"Fue cuando era joven…..murió por un demonio poderoso, maldita confiada…ufff"

"Guao…..yo…les di un entierro adecuado"

"¿Les?...así que no sabían aun de su fusión eh" Comento el veterano pensativo

"En fin…debe ser lo mismo que con los demonios" Continúo mirándolas de cerca

"Si, sin duda tiene su resonancia….joder chico ten cuidado que su boss te debe tener en su radar" Termino dando media vuelta

"¿Boss? Joder en que me he metido" Dijo Nero con algo de miedo, para después mirar a Dante y preguntar

"Y dime ¿Sabes que tan fuerte son otras espiritus?"

A lo que Dante volteo y se quedo pensando por unos segundos, para después decir

"Varia, algunas pueden ser derrotadas por Lady, otras…ufff le haría el pare a mi…y después está el boss….ufff si hay algo que Mundus podria tomarle como una amenaza muy seria, seria ella"

"¿Tanto?" Pregunto Nero curioso y con algo de miedo, a lo que Dante solo se comenzo a abrir la camisa

"Oye no quiero ver tu…¿Eh?" Dijo el peliblanco menor intentando taparse los ojos, pero antes de terminarlo vio como en el pecho del cazador veterano, tenía una gran cicatriz

"Una vez ose enfrentarme…si no fuera por mi Majin form y que tenía la espada de mi padre…y que ella solo acepto como un enfrentamiento amistoso" Explico el peliblanco mayor

"Entiendo…joder…y yo mate…" Dijo Nero mirando sus spirit arms

"Tranquilo, solo fue una y de las 'novatas', mientras no fueran sus preferidas o más de dos, seguirás vivo" Dijo Dante en un tono calmado, para después dar la vuelta y decir

"Cuídate de West, sus trabajos son como pactar con el diablo" Y tras eso entrar a su local

"hum…." Dejando a Nero pensativo, para después girar y mirando la ciudad, decir

"Si es tan peligroso…uffff ver" A lo que activo su unit-CR y salio volando

* * *

**Fortuna, sede de gobierno, 5 horas después**

"Dante tiene experiencia en todo…era de suponer que ya se había chocado con el 'boss' de ellas" De espaldas a Nero, dijo Credo en un tono serio

"Entonces el gran Dante no puedo con una chica….¿es en serio?" Pregunto Nico con algo de terror

"Le dejo una gran cicatriz…yo…humm" Comento Nero cruzando los brazos

"Tendremos que tener cuidado con westcott, no queremos llamar la atención" Dijo Credo asintiendo

"Bueno…por suerte el regalo es suficiente para hacer otras unit-CR, tendré un batallón para el primero" Comento Nico cruzando los brazos

"Bien...Nero continua con los trabajos de Enzo, pueden ser complicados, pero al menos son más que los de Morrison" Por su parte, dijo el hermano mayor adoptivo de Nero en un tono serio

"Como digas" Respondió el peliblanco sin mucho animo

"Y tu Nico progresa con las Unit-CR, que cuando estén listas enviarnos a nuestros mejores soldados junto a mi y Nero para hacer una avanzadilla en el castillo de la orden" Continuo el castaño

"Como ordenas jefe" Dijo Nico asintió

Y justo la puerta se abrió de donde entre una chica de como 20, cabello castaño, que usaba un vestido blanco victoriano con botas negras, y que empujaba un carrito de comida con muchos platos y bocaditos

"Chicos la cena" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Nero se suavice y hablo nervioso

"Kyrie….uff gracias" A lo que hago uno de los platos que su novia/hermana adoptiva, Kyrie le trajo, quien solo dio una sonrisa

"Gracias Kyrie" Por su parte dijo Credo agarrando un te rojo

"Las donas para mi" Y Nico dijo agarrando unas donas

"Gracias, espero que les guste" Dijo Kyrie asintiendo mientras los empleados presentes se acercaban a agarrar algunas comidas

"Yo y los niños los hicimos para todos, y eso que aun queda mas en la cocina"

"Ahhh 10 de 10" Exclamo Nero sonriendo

"En serio chica, tienes unas manos para la cocina que ufff" Dijo Nico comiendo su tercera dona con pasion

"A fuego lento…ahhh gracias hermanita" Dijo Credo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ja lo hiciste sonreí, tu comida es mágica amiga" Comento la artesana sorprendida

"Uff y eso que no lo vez cuando hace su plato favorito" Añadió Nero sonriendo

"Nero….eso…" Y medio molesto y una pisca de nerviosismo, dijo Credo, cosa que hizo reir a los presentes

'….' Y en silencio, Nero volvió a pensar en lo que pasaba, estar con su familia y amigos, con todos felices…

'Yo…debo ser mas fuerte…para que esto…' Penso mientras miraba como Nico se burlaba de Credo, y este solo se aguantaba mientras Kyrie solo sonria nerviosamente

'No se haga añicos' Termino de pensar mientras miraba una de las ventas

Sin saber que su deseo…bueno…


	3. preámbulo, verdades a medias

**Volvi, pues después de casi 3 dias, les traigo este capitulo corto, que para hacerlo rápido y no tan pesado, a diferencia de mis otros fanfic, este lo hare con capítulos cortos, pero también tendrá capitulo largo, si todo me sale bien para el miércoles habrá un nuevo capitulo, ahora los comentarios**

**A Satanael: Gracias por comentar xd, si, ahora viene lo shido xd, humm de Mayuri puedo usarlar pero no será igual a la película, hummm me tentas con el trapito **

**A DeadWeightV:** **Thank you for comment, I will see how to make a version in English, the problem is that I would need someone to check if everything is fine with the translation because I do not speak English**

* * *

**Ahora y para hacerlo algo largo…el opening:**

**OST: Date A Live- OP 1**

Suena la música, a lo que se ve la tierra y que de la nada se forma el primer terremoto espacial se alza

**Narradora: Un contrato, una decisión, hacer una acción para conseguir algo a cambio…**

A lo que se ve las siluetas desnudas de Kaguya y Yuzuru

**Narradora: Puede atraer acciones no oportunas o peor…**

A lo que se la silueta desnuda de Kyrie como si estuviera resando

**Narradora: Traerte la desgracia**

Y finalizando con la silueta desnuda de una chica de 20 de buen cuerpo con el cabello verde jade y agarrándose la cabeza

A lo que luego se muestra el nombre del fanfic

**Dare mo ga utsumuku machi**

En las ruinas de Fortuna, se ve a Nero blandiendo su red queen, pero con una mirada pensativa mientras su sombra era la de un tipo en traje y con el pelo para atrás blandiendo una katana

**（****Dead or Alive****）**

A lo que pasa una briza que le saca de sus pensamientos

**Kawaita kaze fukinuketeku**

En un espacio negro, se ve a ambas gemelas mirando con una expresión complicada mientras se sujetaban las manos, para después solo mirar decididas

**Hikari motometa hitomi**

Ahora cambia a una calle de Fortuna, donde Kyrie camina con una sesta de comida con una gran sonrisa

**（****Dead or Alive****）**

**Utsuru no ha zetsubou dake**

Después, se muestra un cementerio con la espíritu de cabello verde jade usando vestido astral referente a una bruja mirando desde lejos como bianco angelo le cambiaban las flores a la tumba de una niña

**Dare ni mo todokanai sakebi**

Se ve destellos de sangre, a lo que se a un niño en una unit-CR negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo protegiendo a una niña que llevaba una gabardina verde abierta, con la capucha alzada y teniendo unas orejas de conejo, mientras decenas de demonios y robots los rodeaban

**Sagasu sono te de tomete**

A lo que cambia a un callejo oscuro, donde las dos figuras del capítulo pasado caminaban para después dar la vuelta y solo causar un destello blanco-morado con miradas peligrosas

Y rápidamente a Lady, Trish y Patty alistándose para la batalla y Credo dando ordenes

**Nani mo kamo kowareta sekai de Wake mo wakaranai mama ni**

Ahora se ve en primer plano a Nero en su unit-CR y su devil trigger/stand luchando en el aire chocando su redqueen junto a Yamato contra lo que parece ser dos espadones, para después retroceder y evadir múltiples disparos de luz, llegando a chocar contra el suelo y sacando sus devil arms con sus spirit arms, llevándolas entre él y su espectro/stand para intentar contener un disparo combinado de energía blanca y morada

**Fureta yasashisa ga mada kowakute**

Tras eso se ve un atardecer donde las gemelas solo miran el sol, cambiando a Kyrie desesperada y finalizando con la chica espíritu de cabello verde jade mirando una vieja foto

**Ana no aita kokoro no sukima**

En eso se le ve pelando las varias personas en unit-CR contra un…¿conejo-títere gigante?

**Umete kureru hito ha kimi nano?**

Ahora se ve a Nero furioso mientras blande a Yamato y Sparda, haciendo que de estas salga una aura oscura y azul que lo comienza a trasforma y cuando casi termina

Pero justo las figuras translucidas de las gemelas desnudas salen a abrazarlo en los hombros

**Erande Date A Live**

Haciendo que Nero se calme y suelte ambas armas

**Lalalala Lalalala **

Ahora cambia para mostrar a Morrizon, Enzo, Lady, Trish y Patty en las oficinas de Dante saludando a la pantalla, aunque Enzo se cae de su silla

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Después a caminando a Credo y Nico en la central de fortuna y saludar a la cámara junto al personal

**Lalalala Lalalala Date a live**

Cambiando a un Dante nervioso comiendo en restaurante con alguien que se podía ver

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Para ahora mostrar a las gemelas de espalda

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Ahora mostrar a Kyrie y la espíritu de cabello color verde jade de espalda

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Después a las chicas encapuchas de espalda

**Date a live**

Y finalmente a Nero, quien se termina viendo que aprieta su puño

* * *

**Nota: No olviden comentar**

* * *

**Fortuna, al otro día, ruinas del distrito norte**

Entre las ruinas abonadas del distrito norte, zona donde estaba ubicada la puerta al infierno principal, ahora destruida por Dante, estaba Nero probando sus armas contra horas de demonios que había hecho de las ruinas sus nidos

"Vamos venga idiotas" Y con sus spirit arms esquipadas, murmuro Nero mirando a una manada de 10 asaltos que lo rodeaban, a lo que uno de estos se abalanzo contra el cazador de demonios, quien le atravesó la cabeza con 'Kagu'

"Ahora tu turno Yuzu" Exclamo Nero haciendo girar su cadena, que derribo a varios asaltos y dejándolos malheridos

"Y Kagu termínalos" Para después saltar y con su péndulo/taladro, estrellarse en los asaltos, los cuales no resistieron y murieron

"O si" Exclamo Nero emocionado, pero justo tres Mefisto junto a algunos asaltos llegaron

"Je también quieren" Dijo Nero, para comenzar a girar a 'Yuzu' generando fuertes vientos que hicieron volcar a los asaltos y retroceder a los Mefistos

"O no crean que me olvide de ustedes" Exclamo el peliblanco para después saltar y hacer chocar a 'Kagu' sobre los asaltos mientras usaba su devil bringer (su brazo demoniaco) para atacar a los Mefistos quitándoles sus capas, con lo que aprovecho en usar a 'Yuzu' y rematarlos a todos

"Ahhh vamos venga que tengo que probar otros movimientos" Dijo Nero sonriendo, pero justo sonó su teléfono

"Mierda, ahora quien" Dijo el cazador de demonios contestando la llamada

"Habla Nero" Dijo en un tono algo molesto

(Nero necesito que vengas, hay un paquete que envió Dante para ti) Respondió Credo con seriedad

"¿Dante?, joder ¿desde cuanto se cree santa?" Dijo Nero bromeando sorprendido

(No sé, termina tu patrulla y vuelve) Respondió Credo aun serio cortando la llamada

"Tsk, espero que no sea una broma" Comento el peliblanco para sí mismo

* * *

**30 minutos después, sede de gobierno **

"Llegue cual es el paquete" Y entrando en la oficina de Credo (que era una habitación pequeña con un escritorio, algunos estantes y unos cuadros) dijo Nero casi chocando con algunas personas

"Llego temprano, parece que Dante lo envió en pedido express" Comento Credo que estaban presente junto a Nico y Kyrie, las dos mirando con curiosidad el paquete, que era una caja mediana con una carta encima

"Haber que quiere" Dijo el peliblanco sacando la carta, para después leerla

"Lo iba a botar o cambiar por pizza, pero creo que a ti se te hará útil, posdata, considerado de lo que le quite a Enzo"

"¿Botar? Va debe ser alguna de las reliquias que Dante tiene" Dijo Nico desinteresada, pero por su parte Kyrie saco unas tijeras

"No perdemos nada por ver" Comento a todos, a lo que Credo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Al menos para adorno" A lo que Kyrie abrió la caja, que al sacar las tapas interiores….

"¡EHHHH!" Todos (incluyendo Credo) gritaron sorprendidos, ya que en su interior se encontraba un conjunto de guanteletes y espinilleras plateadas con líneas de luz y toques demoniacos, en si unas devil arms

"¡No puede ser, son unas devil arms!" Exclamo Nero impactado

"Beowulf…si los archivos de mi padre no se equivocan" Comento Nico examinándolas de serca

"Guaoo…." Dijo Kyrie sorprendida

"En fin…si Dante te los da…." Dijo Credo ajustándose el cuello, a lo que su hermanito adoptivo solo agarro las devil arms

"A cierto, Nero usa tu unit-CR para equipar las devil arms" Dijo Nico recordando, a lo que Nero asintió y tras unos segundos, las devil arms desaparecieron, para después aparecer equipado

"Ja, ya las quiero ver junto mis spirit arms" Comento Nero para después desaparecer las devil arms

"Guao, dos devil arms…en serio Dante te está consintiendo" Dijo Nico aun impactada

"Tal vez" Comento Credo para después dar un suspiro y decir

"Nero, Kyrie hoy les doy el día libre" A lo que ambos asintieron

"¿Eh?, pero porque…yo eh estado trabajando 10 horas al día en las unit-CR y…" Pero el peliblanco dijo con seriedad

"Es porque vamos al cementerio"

"OH….sorry…solo que…" Y arrepentida, dijo Nico nerviosa, pero Kyrie negó con la cabeza y volteando a una foto dijo

"Vamos a ver a una amiga de la infancia… desde lo que paso no hemos podido cambiarle las flores" Para después sacar la foto, mostrándole a la artesana

La foto era de varios niños, donde salía un Nero (que usaba unos pantalones de tirantes, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y una gabardina azul con capucha) y Kyrie (que llevaba un vestido blanco victoriano con zapatos blancos) de 10 años, junto a Credo (que llevaba un traje de los iniciados de la orden de la espada) de 14, y al costado de él estaba una chica de 13, bajita de cabello y ojos color verde jade, que llevaba una gorra de bruja y un vestido igual al de Kyrie, todos sonriendo e incluyendo a Credo

"Guaoo, nunca creí ver al boss sonreí de esa manera" Dijo Nico sorprendida

"Eran tiempos diferentes…sin obligaciones" Comento Credo con seriedad

"Si, buenos tiempos" Dijo Nero cruzando los brazos con amargura

"Nero ya te dijimos que nada se podía hacer" Notando la amargura del peliblanco, dijo Credo molesto

"Nada…éramos sus amigos…si tan solo no la hubiéramos dejado atrás ese día…ella seguirá con vida" Dijo Nero con impotencia

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Nico curiosa

"Ella sufría de bullying en el colegio uff entre que su madre era una extranjera y su padre un bianco angelo" Dijo Credo sacando otra foto, donde salía la niña, pero de 10 con una mujer adulta, de igual color de cabello y ojos, de buen cuerpo que llevaba un vestido de bruja con un gran gorro de bruja, y junto a un bianco angelo

"O dios…su padre se convirtió en unas de esas cosas…" Exclamo Nico horrorizada

"Y su madre desapareció en una enredara cuando había salido por unas reliquias a Europa…a su padre se le negó verla por su 'deber'….por suerte lo asignarlo al cementerio local antes de la traición de Sanctus" Dijo Kyrie poniendo de nuevo las fotos

"Joder….creo que solo quedaron….50 o 60 de ellos" Respondió Nico pensativa

"48, los tengo cuidando zonas cruciales, aunque levante varias leyes para que pudieran vivir con sus familias" Dijo Credo algo pensativo

"Joder…podre tipo" Comento Nico pensando en ese bianco angelo

"En fin…es hora de saludarla" Dijo Nero algo triste

"Lo sé" Respondió Kyrie mientras se acercaba a la puerta, para antes de salir decir

"Iré por las flores más hermosas, los veo abajo" Y después salir

"Ufff un tiempo fuera de la oficina no me vendría mal" Dijo Credo mientras comenzaba a guardar algunas cosas

"Bueno, volveré a mi guarida suerte" Dijo Nico saliendo dejando a Nero con Credo

"Voy por algo de agua" Caminando a la salida, dijo Nero, para después salir

Ya afuera, el peliblanco solo dio un suspiro, y mirando su devil bringer murmuro

"Si te hubiera tenido en ese entonces…talves la hubiera podido salvar…Natsumi"

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo oficina de Dante**

"Ahh…como adoro la pizza americana" Comiendo una tajada de dicho alimento, comento Enzo con una sonrisa

"Deberías cuidar tu forma, que en este local hay veces que se arma una buena pelea" Dijo Morrison tomando un vaso de tequila

"Talvez…ahhh…." Respondió Enzo sin prestarle mucha atención

"Bueno…uhh Dante parece que llego algo" Comento Morrison, pero justo un archivo le llego a su computadora

"De que es" Dijo el cazador de demonios veterano comienzo su centésima pizza en el día

"Es de Woodman, quiere que te enfrentes a unos demonios que fueron contratados por West para matarlo"

"Dale a alguno de los nuevos, West solo lo hace para molestar" Dijo Dante desinteresadamente

"Bueno" Dijo Morrizon asintiendo

"Ahhh no hay nada bueno" Exclamo Dante molesto, pero justo se pararon frente a él las chicas del anterior capitulo

"Oh son ustedes" Dijo Dante mirándolas, pero ellas solo se quedaron ahí, hasta que una pregunto

"Madre pregunta si aún tienes los restos de Argosax"

A lo que Dante saco de su escritorio una botella, que tenía una llamarada que ardía sin descanso

"Es lo único que quedo" Explico Dante, a lo que una de las chicas agarro el frasco, para luego verlo por un momento, después la otra sacar un maletín, que al abrirlo había decenas de fajos de billetes

"Madre esta agradecía" Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, para después salir del local

Ya sin las chicas en el local, Dante dio un suspiro y saco algunos fajos de dinero

"¡Patty!" Y después gritar, a lo que la rubia se acerco

"Si Dante" Dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Dante le dio el maletín y dijo

"Dile a Trish que la mitad es de ella y la otra de Lady, a que me dejen de molestar por lo que queda de año, ya después conseguiré algo para enero" A lo que aprendiz a cazador de demonios asintió para después salir a quien sabe dónde a limpiar

"Tsk un pedazo de Argosax, ¿creí que esa cosa no la venderías?" Pregunto Morrison curioso

"Naa…no quiero molestar al boss" Dijo Dante en un tono calmado

"Pero no fue que hace dos meses les vendiste un fragmento del alma de Abigail" Añadió Enzo mientras en su cabeza se recordaba cuando hace ese tiempo les había dado un frasco con un pedazo de un material dorado con una línea roja a esas chicas

"A parte no les distes también ese ojo de medusa hace medio año" Añadió Morrison recordando ahora como les daba en una bolsa de plástico dicho órgano

"Si…." Dijo Dante algo nervioso

"A y no olvides que cada vez que están se roban dos cajas de pizza…cada una" Dijo Enzo, para luego mirar a una columna de cajas de pizzas llenas donde les faltaba la mitad

"No jodas hoy se pasaron" Continuo molesto

"Déjalo, además que oí que el boss las mando para que te hagan una visita" Dijo Dante entrecerrando los ojos, cosa que dejo a Enzo súper nervioso

"Cierto...ahhh que horrible sensación" Exclamo el pobre 'socio' de Dante en posición fetal recodando aquel trauma

"En fin…uff voy a darme una siestecita" Dijo Dante echándose en su asiento

"Como digas" Dijo Enzo mientras se ponía a revisar su celular

"Bueno" Agrego Morrison para seguir con su trabajo

Y nuestro cazador veterano pudo haber dormido, pero justo la puerta se abrió revelando a Lady, una de sus viejas amigas y también cazadora de demonios, quien se abrió paso por la multitud llegando a Dante y al mirarlo dijo

"Oye vago, tengo noticias" A lo que Dante por un momento la ignoro, pero al final decidió hacerle caso, para decir

"Que no vez que me doy a dar un descansito"

"Lo que digas, me subieron a mí y Trish de rango en el ATS, en fin, debo llegar a Patty para ver si consigo que también la suba de rango…donde está la mocosa que la debo llegar ahora" Exclamo la cazadora de demonios algo molesta

"¿Patty, en el almacén limpiándolo?" Dijo Dante como si nada

"En el almacén, pobre niña mejor la saco antes que saque a ese bicho que tienes congelado" Dijo Lady para luego entrar en el local

"Joder tipo, no deberías ser tan fuerte con Patty" Comento Enzo sorprendido

"Que, el dueño lo recogerá en 10 días, que se aguante" Respondió Dante para después comenzar a comer un helado de fresa

"AHHHHH ¡AYUDA!" Y del almacén sonó el grito de Patty

"Mierda, te jodes Dante" Exclamo Lady para después escucharse sonidos de balas y un grito de un demonio muriendo

"NOO…ese demonio valía una fortuna" Dijo Dante molesto, a lo que Lady grito

"Sigue vivo, aunque no creo que por mucho tiempo"

"Mierda, tsk…joder tendré que ir" Respondió el peliblanco furioso, para después levantarse y salir. Dejando a los dos socios solos

"Quieres una partida" Dijo Morrison sacando una baraja de cartas

"Bueno" Respondió Enzo asintiendo

Ya luego comenzaron con las cartas, pero entre jugadas, Morrison curioso preguntó

"Oye Enzo"

"Si… " Respondió el ítaloamericano mirando sus cartas

"Sabes aun me pregunto como supo Dante sobre los espíritus" dijo el afroamericano con algo de interés

"ja, esa es una de sus grandes historias de nuestra asociación" Dijo Enzo con una sonrisa

"Ese fue un día movido…fue unos días antes del problema con su hermano…. Deus vino a pedirnos un trabajo" Continuo en un tono serio, cosa que sorprendió a Morrison

"El boss, ¿porque vino a Dante?" Preguntó el afroamericano con duda

"No lo sé… pero créeme" Dijo Enzo, para dejar sus cartas un momento y tras dar un suspiro decir

"Nunca, ni siquiera con los demonios más fuertes que el trabajo me hizo ver, había sentido tanto miedo… era como si ella con parpadeo podría volar toda la ciudad"

"Mierda" Exclamó Morrison impacto

"Solo vino, pidió una tasa de café… dijo la jodida clave…. Le hizo algunas preguntas a Dante, y se fue" Terminó de hablar el italoamericano para coger las cartas y continuar con la partida

"Sabes, una vez Lady y Trish tuvieron un trabajo de matar a un espíritu" Comentó Morrizon algo pensativo

"Lo lograron, pero justo cuando Trish dio el golpe de gracia, no recuerdan más" Continúo sorprendiendo a Enzo

"¿Como que no recuerdan?" Preguntó sin entender

"Eso, sólo no recuerdan que pasó, despertaron en un hospital tras unas horas, y cadáver nunca fue encontrado" dijo el afroamericanos pensativo

"Joder, entonces…. ¿porque a Nero no le ocurrió?" preguntó Enzo sin entender

"No lo sé, y como son las cosas, no espero a entenderlo" Dijo Morrison mientras sacaba un cigarro

* * *

**Con Dante**

"Ahhh….al menos vivo" Cerrando una pesada tapa, comento el cazador de demonios veterano con cansancio

"¿Desde cuento tu traficas con demonios?" Pregunto Lady mientras se limpiaba de la sangre del demonio de su ropa

"Algunos idiotas les gusta tenerlos como mascotas, pero solo les vendo a gente que sepa cómo controlarlos o también a institutos de lo sobrenatural" Dijo Dante secándose la frente

"Joder, la última vez que estuve en una de esas tuve que dictar un curso de verano, me gusto ver como las chicas les daban una patada los pervertidos" Comento Lady con una sonrisa

"Je, no puedes culparlos, a esa edad uno esta con las hormonas alborotadas" Dijo Dante mientras se revisa cuantos agujeros tenía su ropa

"Ja, como tu cuando nos conocimos" Dijo su amiga con una sonrisa, a lo que el peliblanco solo negó la cabeza

"En ese tiempo está muy loco, solo fiestas, mujeres y pizzas, solo quedo las pizzas" Dijo Dante en un tono honesto

"Si y si no fuera por el trabajo estarías como una pera" Respondió Lady, para después voltear a Patty, quien se estaba cociendo su vestido

"Tsk, debería disminuirle la talla" Comento la rubia, ya que su falda larga tenía varios agujeros

"Al menos tus piernas quedaron intactas" Dijo Lady mirándola

"Obvio, me conseguí medias imbuidas de energía nórdica, con eso un simple demonio no podría cortarme" Dijo Patty intentando coser, para después dar un suspiro y sacar unas tijeras

"Solo unos centímetros" Y después cortar parte de su falda con ahora llegándole a las rodillas

"¿Ese no era que compraste en el mercado negro?" Pregunto Dante acercándose

"Si, Enzo me consiguió el contacto y me lo dio a un bajo precio junto al chaleco" Respondió la rubia asintiendo

"Je, nada mal" Elogio el cazador de demonios veterano, cosa que sonrojo a Patty

"Déjalo, debemos ir a la sede" Dijo Lady sacándole del trance a Patty, quien asintió

"Bueno, nos vemos Dante" Continuo la cazadora de demonios, para después irse con la aprendiz, quien también se despido del peliblanco, quien se quedó un rato en su almacén

"Ufff…espero que le haya regalo el regalo a Nero" Susurro para después volver a su oficina


	4. ¿Eres tu?

**Volvi y justo para el miércoles, primera hora xdxd, bueno la u comenzó dura, en fin les traigo este nuevo capítulo, un poquito mas corto, en fin los comentarios:**

**A Satanel: Gracias por comentar xd, se a mi se me vino de la nada como, vamos a poner personajes sin mucha historia de date a live y lo hice xd, jejejeje eso estará pronto xd. Pues para usar el lore de la serie que a veces parece que se los olvidan, hummm podría ponerlo en forma de broma o talves en otra cosa**

**A SlashRabbit: Gracias por comentar xd, jajajaja y eso que no se ingles, espero que te guste el fanfic y este capítulo xd**

* * *

**Ahora**** el op:**

**OST: Date A Live- OP 1**

Suena la música, a lo que se ve la tierra y que de la nada se forma el primer terremoto espacial se alza

**Narradora: Poder…el deseo de todo ser que tiene que sobrevivir**

A lo que se ve las siluetas desnudas de Kaguya y Yuzuru

**Narradora: Para conquistar o dominar**

A lo que se la silueta desnuda de Kyrie como si estuviera rezando

**Narradora: O también para proteger**

Y finalizando con la silueta desnuda de una chica de 20 de buen cuerpo con el cabello verde jade y agarrándose la cabeza

A lo que luego se muestra el nombre del fanfic

**Dare mo ga utsumuku machi**

En las ruinas de Fortuna, se ve a Nero blandiendo su red queen, pero con una mirada pensativa mientras su sombra era la de un tipo en traje y con el pelo para atrás blandiendo una katana

**（****Dead or Alive****）**

A lo que pasa una briza que le saca de sus pensamientos

**Kawaita kaze fukinuketeku**

En un espacio negro, se ve a ambas gemelas mirando con una expresión complicada mientras se sujetaban las manos, para después solo mirar decididas

**Hikari motometa hitomi**

Ahora cambia a una calle de Fortuna, donde Kyrie camina con una sesta de comida con una gran sonrisa

**（****Dead or Alive****）**

**Utsuru no ha zetsubou dake**

Después, se muestra un cementerio con la espíritu de cabello verde jade usando vestido astral referente a una bruja mirando desde lejos como bianco angelo le cambiaban las flores a la tumba de una niña

**Dare ni mo todokanai sakebi**

Se ve destellos de sangre, a lo que se a un niño en una unit-CR negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo protegiendo a una niña que llevaba una gabardina verde abierta, con la capucha alzada y teniendo unas orejas de conejo, mientras decenas de demonios y robots los rodeaban

**Sagasu sono te de tomete**

A lo que cambia a un callejo oscuro, donde las dos figuras del capítulo pasado caminaban para después dar la vuelta y solo causar un destello blanco-morado con miradas peligrosas

Y rápidamente a Lady, Trish y Patty alistándose para la batalla y Credo dando ordenes

**Nani mo kamo kowareta sekai de Wake mo wakaranai mama ni**

Ahora se ve en primer plano a Nero en su unit-CR y su devil trigger/stand luchando en el aire chocando su redqueen junto a Yamato contra lo que parece ser dos espadones, para después retroceder y evadir múltiples disparos de luz, llegando a chocar contra el suelo y sacando sus devil arms con sus spirit arms, llevándolas entre él y su espectro/stand para intentar contener un disparo combinado de energía blanca y morada

**Fureta yasashisa ga mada kowakute**

Tras eso se ve un atardecer donde las gemelas solo miran el sol, cambiando a Kyrie desesperada y finalizando con la chica espíritu de cabello verde jade mirando una vieja foto

**Ana no aita kokoro no sukima**

En eso se le ve pelando las varias personas en unit-CR contra un…¿conejo-títere gigante?

**Umete kureru hito ha kimi nano?**

Ahora se ve a Nero furioso mientras blande a Yamato y Sparda, haciendo que de estas salga una aura oscura y azul que lo comienza a trasforma y cuando casi termina

Pero justo las figuras translucidas de las gemelas desnudas salen a abrazarlo en los hombros

**Erande Date A Live**

Haciendo que Nero se calme y suelte ambas armas

**Lalalala Lalalala **

Ahora cambia para mostrar a Morrizon, Enzo, Lady, Trish y Patty en las oficinas de Dante saludando a la pantalla, aunque Enzo se cae de su silla

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Después a caminando a Credo y Nico en la central de fortuna y saludar a la cámara junto al personal

**Lalalala Lalalala Date a live**

Cambiando a un Dante nervioso comiendo en restaurante con alguien que se podía ver

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Para ahora mostrar a las gemelas de espalda

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Ahora mostrar a Kyrie y la espíritu de cabello color verde jade de espalda

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Después a las chicas encapuchas de espalda

**Date a live**

Y finalmente a Nero, quien se termina viendo que aprieta su puño

* * *

**Nota: No olviden comentar**

* * *

**Fortuna, 12 años atrás**

"Arhgg" en un claro del bosque, un pequeño Nero esta siendo golpeado por 3 matones de su edad

"Idiota, crees que por ser adoptado ya eres de Fortuna" exclamó uno de los matones que está pateando a Nero

"Por favor, los adultos dicen que su madre era una pita y su padre un borracho que ni aguanta un trago antes de caer" Comento otro riendo

"Ja para mi que se murió así" Dijo el ultimo matón riendo

A lo que Nero se molestó y grito

"Esos no son mis padres…son arhggg" Pero uno de los matones le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago

"Cállate anormal, ellos también están muertos" Dijo el matón, a lo que otro le agarro de la camisa, para levantarlo

"Deberíamos dejarlo en el bosque, talvez así se encuentra con sus padrastros" A lo que los demás pusieron sonrisas maliciosas, pero justo…

"¿Que hacen ustedes?" Mirando a los matones, dijo una chica de unos años mayor, bajita de cabello y ojos verde jade, con un sombrero de brujita y un vestido blanco con botas negras

"Ohh miren es la brujita extranjera" Dijo uno de los matones

"Ja, Natsumi la pulga, porque no vas a pulir a tu viejo, talvez perdió el brillo jejejeje" Dijo otro riendo

"O vas por tu madre, o verdad no volvió jajajajaja" Dijo el ultimo, pero tras esos dos comentarios, la chica de nombre Natsumi solo puso una mirada de odio, para sacar de uno de sus bolsillos una barita y decir

"¡Cállense!" A lo que los matones salieron volando para chocar contra unos árboles, de los cuales varias ramas los agarraron para lanzarlos lejos

"Malditos…" Susurro Natsumi con una mirada furiosa, pero justo noto a Nero, quien estaba mal herido

"¡Nero-kun!" Grito preocupado, para acercarse y ver su estado

"…ahhhh…..Nat…" Dijo Nero con dolor, pero la loli solo le cayó con su barita

"Cállate, esto demorara" A lo que un resplandor le envolvió a Nero, que poco a poco le fue curando

"Baka…no tenías que enfrentarlos" Molesta, dijo Natsumi con una mirada preocupada

"Tsk….ellos se quería robar tu comida….luego me sacaron…esperaba que estuvieras en tu casa" Dijo Nero ligeramente molesto

"Igual…te dejaron muchas heridas…si hubiera llegado más tarde…no podría haberte curado sola" Dijo la loli ligeramente impotente

"Tsk…solo debo seguir practicando con la espada" Dijo Nero ya algo mas curado

"Credo me dijo que debo tener mínimo 13…con eso podre defenderlas…a ti y a Kyrie" Continuo intentando levantarse

"No necesitas volverte fuerte…tienes buenas manos para la artesanía…y siento que tienes reservas de energía…puedes conseguir…" Dijo Natsumi, a la vez que Nero se levantaba

"No…ser un artesano me hará más débil…y un mago menos" A lo que intento caminar

"Yo necesito poder…debo protegerlas…no quiero perder a más personas que quiero" Dijo el peliblanco, para detenerse y voltear

"Necesito conseguir ese poder…y si es verdad que te vuelves un angel con…" Pero al mencionar las últimas palabras, Natsumi le dio un golpe

"¡No pienses en eso!" Para después agarrarlo y continuar

"Ese poder es mucho…renunciaras a tu humanidad…te volverás una herramienta de la orden…no quiero que tú también lo seas"

"Yo…" Dijo Nero dudando, pero Natsumi continuo mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

"Tengo los libros de mi madre…podemos volvernos más fuertes…te puedo apoyar por atrás…no tienes que llevar todo en tus hombros"

"Por favor…promete que nunca renunciaras a tu humanidad…es lo que nos diferencias de los monstruos" Termino con lágrimas, cosa que dejo a Nero sorprendido, para después dar un suspiro y decir con una sonrisa

"Yo…te prometo…que voy a hacerme más fuerte sin renunciar mi humanidad"

A lo que Natsumi le limpio los ojos y decir

"Baka…no estás solo…y nunca lo estarás"

"Ok…ahh…" Dijo Nero con dificultad al caminar

"Mejor ve con Credo, el está cerca entrenando" Dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa

"¿Y tu?" Pregunto Nero preocupado

"Tengo que buscar algunas semillas para algo importante…no te preocupes que tengo mis formas de escapar jejeje" Respondió la loli sonriendo

"Ok…pero no tardes" Dijo Nero asintiendo

"No te preocupes, una aprendiz de bruja como yo no caerá contra unos simples demonios" Dijo Natsumi con su ego en alto

"Ok, ok…suerte" Respondió el peliblanco caminando hacia los árboles, para antes de irse, voltear y ver a Natsumi buscar entre los arbustos, pero ella se dio cuenta y volteo

"Oye vamos acelera" A lo que Nero volteo con una sonrisa nerviosa y salió

Siendo esa su ultima vez que se vieron….

* * *

**Camino este de Fortuna, 6 p.m**

"Ahhh" Despertando de una siesta murmuro Nero medio molesto

Tanto el cómo Credo y Kyrie estaban en la furgoneta del peliblanco conduciendo en dicho camino

"¿Paso algo?" Dijo Credo, quien conducía el vehículo

"No, nada…solo un sueño pesado" Dijo el peliblanco medio molesto

"Deberias dormir un poco mas, tu trabajo te consume mucho" Dijo Kyrie preocupada

"No…talvez" Dijo Nero pensativo

"Te lo mereces, ahora no necesitamos tanto dinero para la ciudad" Dijo Credo en un tono serio

"Naa…aun debo refinar mis movimientos…Dante me dijo que con unos años más y podre ir con él a misiones imposibles para cazadores veteranos" Dijo Nero con una pequeña sonrisa

"Aun eres joven, deberías aprovechar en otras cosas" Comento su hermano adoptivo mayor algo normal

"¿Y tú lo hiciste?" Pregunto el peliblanco medio molesto

"Yo soy el mayor…yo solo debía ser quien proteja" Dijo Credo con seriedad, pero Nero se molesto y se paro al frente de su hermano adoptivo, para con una mirada de molestia, decir

"Y lo hiciste…yo fui quien mato a todos los demonios, yo fui quien se enfrento a todos los angelos que controlaban…y yo con Dante fuimos quienes se cargaron a Sanctus….y tu solo estuviste como fiel a la orden y cuando recién te distes cuenta…si no fuera por Dante tu…" A lo que Credo solo le miro impotente y sin palabras, pero antes que Nero terminase, Kyrie se le acercó y le dio una bofetada

"¡Cállate Nero!" Grito Kyrie molesta, cosa que dejo sorprendió a tanto Nero como Credo

"Por favor…deja de pensar en eso…si no fuera también por Dante, tu o yo o Credo o todos en fortuna estuviéramos muertos…o peor…" Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

"Kyrie…." Susurro el peliblanco a su hermana adoptiva/novia

"Tú sabes que planeaban contigo…si Dante hubiera venido unos días después te hubieran convertido en…" Continúo sollozando con tristeza

"Lo se…je lo hubiera perdido por completo mi humanidad" Murmuro Nero mirando su brazo demoniaco

"Nero…" Pero justo hablo Credo en un tono mas suave, para después continuar

"Yo…nunca quise que tú te metas en la orden…las cosas a que nos enfrentamos y la posibilidad que los más fuertes sean vueltos en demonios…yo sabía que me convertirían tarde o temprano…y cuanto te uniste…yo…uff sentía que había fracasado…y por eso intente ser lo más estricto contigo…para ver si dejabas la orden…yo…te había subestimado…"

"Pero tu solo no debiste cargar con todo…yo también…" Dijo Nero sin entender, pero el castaño solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Yo…les prometí a mama y a papa que no iba a dejar que ustedes sufrieran…yo…también falle…si no fuera por Dante hubiera muerto…yo…no" Pero justo sintió una palmadita en la espalda, para ver Nero con una sonrisa y decir

"Lo se…yo también me prometí muchas cosas que no logre… solo debemos intentar las que no podemos" Para después mirar a tanto a Credo como a Kyrie y decir

"Uno debe proteger Fortuna y otro representarla, Credo tu eres la persona mas indicada para protegerla…yo debo representarnos ante el mundo…demonstrar que no somos unos locos de adoran a un demonio ancestral…sino que siguen sus acciones de defender al débil y matar a los demonios que se la buscan" Cosa que sorprendió a los dos hermanos, y Credo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dijo

"Sin duda has madurado… jajajajajaja"

"oye no te rías así que… es raro" Dijo Nero nervioso

"Je, al menos no está Nico, ella se hubiera asustado" Respondió Credo en un tono pensativo

"Si jejejejejeje" Dijo Nero asintiendo

"Humm…" Por su parte, Kyrie solo vio a sus hermanos algo pensativa, para después dar una sonrisa y decir

"Bueno…mejor nos apresuramos antes que sea de noche"

"Sip" Confirmaron ambos hermanos, pero justo Nero se acordó de un detalle

"Eh…Credo…" Dijo el peliblanco nervioso

"Si" Respondió el castaño en un tono normal

"¿Quién está conduciendo?" Pregunto el cazador de demonios, a lo que su hermano adoptivo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, para después decir

"Yo…oh no" Para girar hacia al volante, y ver por la ventana como se acercaban peligrosamente a una curva que daba en el borde de un precipicio de decenas de metros

"Mierda…" Dijo Credo para rápidamente voltear el volante

"Ahhh Yuzu" Grito Nero mientras invoca su spirit arms, para lanzarlo por la ventaba una pared de roca cercana, donde se a gancho

"¡Gira Credo, gira!" Grito Kyrie asustada, a lo que Credo movió bruscamente la furgoneta, evitando de milagro el precipicio

"Ufff" Ya seguros murmuro Nero desinvocando su spirit arms

"Por favor…no pasó nada" Dijo Credo en un tono nervioso

"Ok" Respondieron sus hermanos igual de nerviosos

"Bueno…cuando nos falta para llegar" Pregunto Nero mirando por la ventana, por donde se veía desde ese camino un gran bosque

'Ahhh….ya….12 años' Pensó Nero con tristeza mirando el paisaje

'Si pueda verte de nuevo…Natsu…' Pero justo…

BBBBOOOOMMMM De la nada, en el bosque se formo un terremoto espacial, que por suerte estaba lejos de ellos

"¡Que!" Dijo los tres sorprendidos, a lo que Credo paro la furgoneta

"Joder nunca ha ocurrido un terremoto espacial en fortuna" Exclamo Credo impactado

"Al menos solo hay demonios ahí" Comento Kyrie algo aliviada que no haya sido en una zona de la ciudad

Por su parte, Nero solo bajo del auto mientras empuñaba a su red queen

"Voy a ver, Credo protege a Kyrie"

"Nero no…" Dijo el castaño, pero el peliblanco negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Está cerca de la ciudad, debo confirmar que no sea hostil" A lo que se acercó al borde de la carretera

"Tsk…no intentes nada loco" Respondió Credo, para hacer girar al vehiculo

"¡Nero!" Pero antes de partir, exclamo Kyrie

"Kyrie, ve con Credo a la ciudad, mantente a salvo….yo ya volveré" Dijo Nero con seriedad, a lo que Kyrie lo dudo por unos segundos, para después decir

"Por favor cuídate" Y justo la furgoneta salió hacia la ciudad, dejando al peliblanco solo, quien solo dio un suspiro y mirando su brazo demoniaco, dijo

"Lo siento Nastumi…hoy tampoco será…" Para después salir corriendo

* * *

**5 minutos después, zona del terremoto**

"Tsk ya no estas" Mirando el cráter causado, murmuro Nero al llegar a la zona tras matar a uno que otro demonio

"Estará o…" Continúo mirando al su alrededor, pero justo noto una calabaza de Halloween

"¿Que?" Susurro pensativo, pero al mirar de cerca, noto otras calabazas y que los arboles estaba decorados con telarañas y arañas falsa

"¿Ok?,¿acaso se adelantó el Halloween?" Continuo en un tono pensativo, para después comenzar a ver las otras calabazas, pero justo sintió que algo se acercaba ya fijarse vio un asalto corriendo hacia el

"Tsk ustedes…" Murmuro levantando su espada, pero antes que el demonio chocase, este dio una explosión cómica, que se dispersó al instante, mostrándolo ahora como si fuera un muñeco de felpa

"¿Eh?" Murmuro Nero sin entender, y más cuando el demonio choco contra su espada, siendo partido en dos y los trozos caer al suelo rellenos de felpa, que a los pocos segundos tuvieron devuelta la explosión cómica, y volvieron a su verdadera forma…pero obvio ya muerto

"Como…que mierda…" Continuo el peliblanco impactado, pero justo…

"Ara" De atrás sono aquella voz

"Hu…" Y rápidamente el cazador de demonios volteo, mirando que en uno de los árboles, en su copa, estaba parada una chica, de cómo la edad de Credo, ósea por los 24 a 26 años, con un cuerpo de infarto que dejaría a Enzo o hasta Dante babeando, de cabello verde jade y ojos de igual color pero con una línea blanca en la pupila, usando un traje purpura-semitransparente pegado su cuerpo, con patrones de estrellas, además de un brasier purpura oscuro con tela color piel brillante, un cinturón con una minifalda, botas de temática de bruja de tacón alto, además de un gran sombrero de bruja con una gran capa

"Oh un humano….jejeje horrible la fauna local no" Dijo la chica, para después saltar hasta Nero, quien estaba paralizado con una mirada impactante

"Je, bonita espada, no eres esos que viene a atacarme ¿no?" Continuo la chica parándose al frente, pero Nero solo se quedo quito como piedra

"Hu….vamos no seas timido, no muerdo y…eh…¿Estas bien?" Añadio al ver la reacción del peliblanco, pero justo pregunto algo preocupada, al notar que del ojo derecho del cazador de demonios, una lagrima se bajaba

**[OST: seeds of love- devil may cry 1]**

"Tu…." Susurro mientras la mirada de cerca

A sus ojos, a su cabello…a su cara…

'No te preocupes, una aprendiz de bruja como yo no caerá contra unos simples demonios' Esas palabras lejanas resonaron en la mente de Nero, pero justo un sentimiento de inseguridad lo invadio

"Tu…no…" A lo que rependinamiente presiono su mano humana a la mano izquierda de la chica

"¡Ehh! No seas…" Impactada, grito la chica asustada, pero de la mano de Nero y de la chica se alumbro una luz verde en sus palmas

"¡Tu!" Exclamo Nero mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras más recuerdos pasaba por su cabeza

* * *

**Fortuna 15 años atrás**

"Esta runa servirá para que nos reconozcamos" Dijo una pequeña Natsumi de 10 a un pequeño Nero de 7, quienes estaban en una cafetería local

"Sé que es algo imprevisto, pero mi mama siempre dice nadie sabe cuando nuestros caminos se separen" Continuo algo tímida, cosa que causo que Nero se ponga triste y diga

"Ahh…pero yo no…" A lo que Natsumi dijo con una sonrisa

"Tranquilo, nunca me iré jejeje"

* * *

**Devuelta al presente**

"Tu…tu…" Continuo Nero mientras sus lagrimas continúan saliendo y deja a la chica sin entender

"Ehh….me estas…" Dijo esta con una mirada de miedo, pero y sin previo aviso, Nero sola la abrazo

"Eres tu…" Murmurro entre lagrimas

"¿Que?" Pregunto la chica sin entender, pero Nero solo dijo

"Natsumi…¿eres tu…?"

"Eh…..¿Ehhhhhhhh?" Para que la chica, no Natsumi gritara sin entender

Un encuentro extraño a ocurrido


	5. vieja amiga y otras cosas

**No estoy muerto, solo estuve sin internet y la u matándome, en fin, les traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y ahora los comentaros:**

**A Satanael: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, pues si Natsumi pudo convertir a las espíritu selladas en niñas, porque no a unos simples demonios? xd, jajajaja talvez lo haga pero sería cosa de tiempo, pues si el convive con demonios y cosas locas, ya se le debe hacer algo normal, del pasado de Natsumi…jejeje pronto xd, pues Nero se mueve en parte por sus sentimientos y su deseo de tener poder para proteger a los que ama. **

**Lo de Shin Megami Tensei podría ponerlo como cameo o algo haci, igual con marvel vs capcom, lo de los demonios vere como variar, pero al comenzo puse los del 4 porque las peleas se ambientan en fortuna, ya luego voy a variar, hummm Bayonetta…me tientas me tientas xd. Lo del op, pues entre para rellenar y para dar algunas ideas de como va a ir la trama xd**

**A baraka108: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, jejejeje y es solo el comienzo xd**

* * *

**Ahora el op:**

**OST: Date A Live- OP 1**

Suena la música, a lo que se ve la tierra y que de la nada se forma el primer terremoto espacial se alza

**Narradora: Amistad, compañerismo….**

A lo que se ve las siluetas desnudas de Kaguya y Yuzuru

**Narradora: Una necesidad humana que puede llevar a grandes cosas**

A lo que se la silueta desnuda de Kyrie como si estuviera rezando

**Narradora: O traer un funesto sufrimiento**

Y finalizando con la silueta desnuda de una chica de 20 de buen cuerpo con el cabello verde jade y agarrándose la cabeza

A lo que luego se muestra el nombre del fanfic

**Dare mo ga utsumuku machi**

En las ruinas de Fortuna, se ve a Nero blandiendo su red queen, pero con una mirada pensativa mientras su sombra era la de un tipo en traje y con el pelo para atrás blandiendo una katana

**（****Dead or Alive****）**

A lo que pasa una briza que le saca de sus pensamientos

**Kawaita kaze fukinuketeku**

En un espacio negro, se ve a ambas gemelas mirando con una expresión complicada mientras se sujetaban las manos, para después solo mirar decididas

**Hikari motometa hitomi**

Ahora cambia a una calle de Fortuna, donde Kyrie camina con una sesta de comida con una gran sonrisa

**（****Dead or Alive****）**

**Utsuru no ha zetsubou dake**

Después, se muestra un cementerio con la espíritu de cabello verde jade usando vestido astral referente a una bruja mirando desde lejos como bianco angelo le cambiaban las flores a la tumba de una niña

**Dare ni mo todokanai sakebi**

Se ve destellos de sangre, a lo que se a un niño en una unit-CR negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo protegiendo a una niña que llevaba una gabardina verde abierta, con la capucha alzada y teniendo unas orejas de conejo, mientras decenas de demonios y robots los rodeaban

**Sagasu sono te de tomete**

A lo que cambia a un callejo oscuro, donde las dos figuras del capítulo pasado caminaban para después dar la vuelta y solo causar un destello blanco-morado con miradas peligrosas

Y rápidamente a Lady, Trish y Patty alistándose para la batalla y Credo dando ordenes

**Nani mo kamo kowareta sekai de Wake mo wakaranai mama ni**

Ahora se ve en primer plano a Nero en su unit-CR y su devil trigger/stand luchando en el aire chocando su redqueen junto a Yamato contra lo que parece ser dos espadones, para después retroceder y evadir múltiples disparos de luz, llegando a chocar contra el suelo y sacando sus devil arms con sus spirit arms, llevándolas entre él y su espectro/stand para intentar contener un disparo combinado de energía blanca y morada

**Fureta yasashisa ga mada kowakute**

Tras eso se ve un atardecer donde las gemelas solo miran el sol, cambiando a Kyrie desesperada y finalizando con la chica espíritu de cabello verde jade mirando una vieja foto

**Ana no aita kokoro no sukima**

En eso se le ve pelando las varias personas en unit-CR contra un…¿conejo-títere gigante?

**Umete kureru hito ha kimi nano?**

Ahora se ve a Nero furioso mientras blande a Yamato y Sparda, haciendo que de estas salga una aura oscura y azul que lo comienza a trasforma y cuando casi termina

Pero justo las figuras translucidas de las gemelas desnudas salen a abrazarlo en los hombros

**Erande Date A Live**

Haciendo que Nero se calme y suelte ambas armas

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Ahora cambia para mostrar a Morrizon, Enzo, Lady, Trish y Patty en las oficinas de Dante saludando a la pantalla, aunque Enzo se cae de su silla

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Después a caminando a Credo y Nico en la central de fortuna y saludar a la cámara junto al personal

**Lalalala Lalalala Date a live**

Cambiando a un Dante nervioso comiendo en restaurante con alguien que se podía ver

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Para ahora mostrar a las gemelas de espalda

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Ahora mostrar a Kyrie y la espíritu de cabello color verde jade de espalda

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Después a las chicas encapuchas de espalda

**Date a live**

Y finalmente a Nero, quien se termina viendo que aprieta su puño

* * *

**Nota: No olviden comentar**

* * *

**Oficina de Dante, mismo día, 4:00 p.m**

"Ahh….Dante…¿no has pensado comprar una pizzería para ti solo?" Mirando como varios cazadores de demonios sacaban todas las cajas de pizzas a la calle (que lo hacían por una tajada de pizza), murmuro Enzo algo nervioso

"Si lo pensé…en realidad es una buena idea…Enzo compra el edificio del costado que lo convertiré en mi pizzería personal" Respondió Dante para terminar ordenando a su socio

"Ahhh yo y mi bocota…al menos podría dormir en el techo" Respondió el italoamericano con la cabeza baja

"Mientras no estés cerca las pizzas y sin forma de entrar a la pizzería ok" Dijo Dante comiendo otra pizza

"Bueno al menos es algo" Respondió Enzo para comenzar a hacer varias llamadas

"Ufff cuantas ofertas laborales" Por su parte, comento Morrison mirando una larga lista en su computadora

"Bueno cuenta que dos países han sido infestados" Respondió Dante comienzo sus pizzas

"Cierto" Dijo Morrison para continuar su trabajo

"Ahh….ahora el negocio está en su mejor momento….solo tengo que cosechar los frutos de mis trabajos de mi juventud y ver como los novatos viene a pedirme que les de consejos o trabajos con muchos billetes…el plan perfecto, ¿no cree?" Comento Dante cruzando los brazos

"Tú al menos, yo aún debo trabajar como esclavo para tener mi cómodo estilo de vida" Comento Enzo medio triste esperando una llamada

"Oye quien es el que salvo el mundo 3 veces, en fin, iré al servicio" Respondió Dante para después pararse y salir

"Ahhh…alo" Comento Enzo para después responder su llamada

Por su parte Morrison solo vio sus cosas, pero justo alguien se le acercó

"Ahh…disculpe" Dijo la persona, en si alguien con una casaca negra y gris, siendo dividido a la altura del pecho, pantalones jeans grises, zapatos negros, además de tener un casco de moto y con unos anteojos para aviador y un maletín negro, siendo su contextura muy delgada, que o bien era una chica o un chico afeminado, a de su casco salió su cabello corto hasta un poco mas de la altura de su mentón. Y su voz…era muy ambigua para saber su genero

'Joder otro japonés, que sus chicos se parecen a las chicas' Pensó Morrison medio irritado, para después dar un suspiro y decir

"Supongo que has venido por las ofertas labores ¿no?"

"Ahhhh si, presente mi currículo ayer y me dijeron que hoy debía presentarme" Respondió el/la chico/chica en un tono ambiguo dándole unos papales, que el afroamericano los reviso, para dar un suspiro y decir

"Bueno chico, tengo varios trabajos para administrador de inteligencia…según tus papeles tienes algunos títulos en administración, lingüística…a y en artes de libros…bueno tengo unos buenos para tu calibre…ahhhh ¿cuál quieres?" Para después mostrar en su ordenador una lista de lugares

"Ah…este" Dijo el/la chico/chica señalando uno, en si uno en Fortuna

"¿Fortuna?, sabes que el lugar esta al costado de una fuerte infestación de demonios…si falla la defensa, en tu contrato indica que serás de los últimos en ser evacuados…ufff pero si lo quieres…" Respondió Morrison sorprendido, para después sacar otros papeles, que tras firmarlos, los entrego al chico/chica

"Ahh gracias" Dijo el chico/chica con una sonrisa

'Ok debe ser mujer…joder que sea mujer o mato a Enzo' Pensó Morrison, pero justo volvió a mirar los papeles

'Ehh como que hombre…ahhh…ufff' Para continuar frustrado

"En fin suerte" Dijo levantando la mano, a lo que el chico/chica la asintió

"Gracias, espero verlo en otra ocasión" Respondió el chico/chica, para después salir del local

"Ufff…a Fortuna…naaa…que tiene de interesante esa isla" Murmuro Morrison para terminar riendo

* * *

**Con Nero y Natsumi**

"¿Eh?" En un tono tonto, murmuro la espíritu sin entender

Ella había vuelto a este mundo, algo común, pero envés de humanos atacándola, salió una fauna local agresiva, para terminar con un chico peli Lanco armado de como 20 abrazándola y con lagrimas

"Joder…eres tu…yo…yo…" Dijo Nero aun con lágrimas, cosa que dejo descuadra a la espíritu, quien movió su cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo

"Ah…yo…lo siento, pero no te conozco" Cosa que dejo al peliblanco sin entender, para después decir

"¿Qué? ... ósea tienes amnesia"

"Yo…podría decirlo…" Dijo Natsumi nerviosa, a lo que Nero solo la miro, para después mirar su brazo demoniaco y decir en un tono triste

"Je…si no fuera tan fácil…" Y la vez que más lagrimas salían de sus ojos

"¿Eh…?" Pero notándolo, susurro la espíritu entre nerviosa y curiosa

"No…al menos esta viva…tus recuerdos podemos hacerlos recuperar…si…jejejeje será fácil" Continuo en un tono más de confianza

"Yo…te ayudare a recuperar tus recuerdos Natsumi" Para terminar diciendo en un tono de confianza y muy decidido

"Yo…bueno…sabes al menos podrías presentarte" Respondió la espíritu media sonrojada

"A cierto…jejeje" Respondió Nero nervioso, para después continuar

"Nero, Nero Baermann"

"Ok Nero-kun" Dijo Natsumi sonriendo, cosa que dejo a Nero mas notalgico, pero se recupero rápidamente

"Me llamo Natsumi…je suena raro decirlo al saber que tú me conocías…y…ahh lo siento estaba divagando" Dijo Natsumi nerviosa

"Espera…Natsumi…¿eres un espíritu?" Pero justo dijo Nero recordando ese pequeño detalle

"Obvio, no ves que salí de un terremoto espacial" Dijo la peliverde sonriendo, pero Nero solo la vio con una mirada entre impactada y aterrada

"Mierda…uhh…no yo…ahh" Murmuro para si mismo el peliblanco, para mirar a Natsumi y decir

"Ohh….yo ya antes había visto a las espíritu….son fuertes ¿no?"

"Ara…ara…yo diría que fuerte es corto" Y respondió Natsumi sonriendo de forma coqueta, para después levantar su mano y decir

"Ven a mi Haniel" A lo que en su mano se formó una escoba de bruja bien decorada

"Guao….jeje…jejejejeje" Respondió Nero sorprendido, pero termino riendo

"Oye mi ángel es poderoso, de que te ríes" Y un poco molesta, dijo la espíritu con los cachetes algo inflados

"No…es que cuando éramos pequeños tu querías ser una bruja…ahhh buenos tiempos" Dijo Nero para terminar con una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia, pero sus palabras dejo intrigada a Natsumi

"Pequeños…" Murmuro la espíritu como si sintiera peligro y curiosidad en esa palabras

"Además que en los recreos tu siempre leías los libros de tu madre, diciendo a los brabucones que tu serias una de las mejores brujas del mundo…bueno supongo que talvez se te puede clasificar como bruja" Continuo Nero en un tono nostálgico

"Hummm vaya coincidencia" Comento Natsumi aun pensativa

"Si y ….ahhh cierto Credo y Kyrie" Dijo Nero recordando ese pequeño detalle

"¿Tus amigos?" Pregunto Natsumi curiosa, a lo que Nero respondió con una sonrisa

"Nuestros amigos…ahora vamos" Dijo el peliblanco mientras le señalaba en dirección de la pista

"Nuestros…ahh…yo…" Respondió Natsumi, para después mirar a Nero y decir

"Yo…podríamos ir en mi ángel" A lo que monto su angel-escoba

"O…bueno" Respondió Nero, para sentarse detrás de la espíritu

"Están en mi furgoneta, es el único vehículo que debe estar en la pista" Continuo, a lo que Natsumi solo agarro su sombrero y dijo

"Ok…¡vamos Haniel!" Acto seguido alzar vuelo, volando a una gran velocidad, que obligo a Nero a aferrarse de la espíritu

"Hi….agárrate bien…." Dijo Natsumi nervioso

"Ok…" Respondió Nero igual nervioso

Pero tras que se vaya, de los arbustos salieron dos tipos en unit-CR, las cuales eran muy avanzadas y que entre las placas y armadura, hacía notar que eran mujeres

"Objetivo a salido del área" Dijo una en un tono plano

"Deberíamos seguirlos nee-sama" Dijo la otra mientras de sus brazos salían dos cuchillas de plasma y también en un tono plano

"No, las ordenes de lord Westcott fue solo mirar e informar" Dijo la primera aun en tono plano, para después dar la vuelta y decir

"Vamos" A lo que la otra solo asintió, y mientras caminaban se volvieron invisibles

* * *

**Con Nero**

Y así en pocos segundos llegaron a volar sobre la furgoneta del peliblanco, que estaba estacionada cerca de un túnel

"Ahí es" Dijo Nero señalando el vehículo

"Oky" Dijo Natsumi para bajar y aterriza detras de la furgoneta, a lo que Nero bajo y corrió a la puerta del copiloto

"chicos" Dijo el peliblanco emocionado, a lo que Kyrie asomo la cabeza y dijo

"¡Nero! Encon..." Pero a media palabra el cazador de demonios abrió la puerta

"No saben a quien me encontré" exclamó el pelo blanco emocionado

"Adivinare un demonio" Por su parte comentó Credo en un tono cansado

"Si pero también con alguien mas" Respondió Nero para termina señalando para atrás del vehículo

A lo que sus dos hermanos se miraron para que Credo diera un suspiro y decir

"A ver" Acto seguido ambos bajaron

"Ja con esto sacaras una lagrima Credo" Dijo Nero mientras los conducía atrás de la furgoneta

"Llorar, un caballero de la orden no…" en un tono serio, dijo el castaño, justo miraron quien estaba detrás del vehículo

"Ah…hola" en un tono tímido saludo Natsumi con una mano saludando

Y en respuesta, bueno Kyrie solo estallo en lágrimas mientras Credo se quedaba como piedra

"Nat…sumi" Susurro el castaño mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de su ojo derecho

"¡Natsumi!" Y su hermana salía dispara a la peliverde, quien aún seguía nerviosa y mas cuando Kyrie la abrazo con fuerza

"Eres…tu….tu…ahhh…ahhhhhh….ahhhhh" Mientras la castaña lloraba abrazando a la espíritu

"Yo…..ah…me da gusto verte…" Dijo Natsumi nerviosa

"¿Como?" Pregunto Credo aun impactado

"La encontré en el bosque, al parecer es un espíritu…y ya confirmé que era ella" Dijo Nero con una gran sonrisa, para después ver a su hermanastro y decir

"Ja tenia razón"

"Yo…ven tu" Dijo Credo con algo de sentimiento, para ver a su lagrima y como todo buen macho reabsorberla

"Si…." Dijo Nero como una mirada picara

"Ufff…desde que Dante apareció mi viva se ido de cabeza" Murmuró Credo negando la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y devuelta con las chicas, Kyrie ya se había calmado y dijo nerviosa

"Natsumi…tu…como…"

"Yo…no se…yo…también perdí mis recuerdos" Dijo la peliverde con una mirada nerviosa

"Tus recuerdos… ¿no nos recuerdas?" Respondió la castaña para terminar preguntando angustiada

"Si….yo…lo lamento…" Dijo Natsumi nerviosa, a lo que Kyrie solo la mirado con tristeza, para después negar con la cabeza y decir

"No…nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperarla…si…y ah cierto" A lo que busco en su vestido, para sacar la foto donde estaban los cuatro

"Esta foto…era cuando eras pequeños" Continuo con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras la enseñaba a Natsumi, quien, al verla, su mirada paso entre furiosa, incógnita y finalmente impacto

"Mi se…espera…¿desde hace cuánto?" Dijo casi al comenzar con algo de furiosa, para terminar en un total impacto

"Hace 12 años…fue una foto que nos tómanos en verano" Dijo Kyrie aun nostálgica, a lo que Natsumi solo se quedó mirando la foto

"Eran niños…" Dijo con una voz apagada

"Si, todos éramos niños…jejeje aún recuerdo que tú te molestabas por tu cabello, aunque el tuyo era más fácil que tratar que el mío" Dijo Kyrie recordando el pasado

"Entiendo…" Respondió Natsumi aun viendo la foto

"Yo…no…jejeje…" Continuo la espíritu con una pequeña sonrisa, para después ver a todo y decir

"Yo…quiero preguntarles algo" A lo que Nero y Credo se miraron y luego acercarse asintiendo junto a Kyrie

"¿Creen que soy hermosa?" Pregunto la peliverde con algo de nerviosismo

Y en respuesta, los tres se sonrojaron, y más Nero, quien nervioso dijo

"Si…jejeje los años te hicieron hermosa"

"Si…como dijo Nero, igual siempre tuviste tu toque de belleza" Dijo Kyrie sonrojada

"Yo…creo que floreciste como una flor" Comento Credo nervioso

A lo que Natsumi puso una gran sonrisa y los abrazo a los tres

"Si, yo sabía que ustedes lo sabrían" Dijo con emoción, dejando a los tres hermanos nerviosos

"Ahh…" Susurraron los tres con una mirada perdida

"Si…al final algo bueno…jejeje….así es como debí ser" Murmuro Natsumi para sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa

"Humm" Pero escuchando algo, susurro Nero sin entender, pero justo Natsumi los soltó, para decir con una mirada dulce

"Bueno…yo…quisiera saber sobre mi pasado…y…talvez pedirles si me pueden hospedar"

"Si, no hay problema" Dijo Nero, con total confianza, a lo que Credo solo negó la cabeza

"Por esta vez no diré nada, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieres" Dijo en un tono amigable

"Ok gracias" Respondió Natsumi sonriendo

"Entonces vamos" Dijo Nero dijeron señalando a la furgoneta, y los demás asintieron

* * *

**Fortuna, con Nico, al mismo tiempo**

"Ohh gracias Max" Sentada en un restaurante, dijo la artesana al camarero que le había traído un par de hamburguesa con queso y huevo con una Pepsi

Y porque estaba comiendo si estaba en trabajo, pues sin jefe ella solo aprovecho para darse un aperitivo

"Ahh….como amo estos bebes" Continuo mientras miraba en su laptop los planos de varias unit-CR

"La abuela siempre me dijo que eran lo último de tecnología-anti sobrenatural, pero no creía que tanto" Añadió mientras tecleaba y comía una de las hamburguesas

"Pero me esperaba de ti…" Dijo Nico en un tono molesto mientras miraba un gran folder, que estaba lleno de papales, a lo que la pelinegra lo cogió y abrió para después buscar entre las hojas

"Te lo merecías viejo" Murmuro mientras pasaba por una hoja que tenía un hueco de bala, para ahora ver unas hojas, donde había planos de unit-CR, fusionadas con Bianco angelo

"Un demonio más una unit-CR…talvez podría usar tu idea viejo…humm, pero si muevo esto" Dijo mientras miraba más de cerca la hoja

"Si…una unidad de almacenamiento mejorada talvez podría darle a un demonio que se pueda transformar…si…ohhh le podría vender a Dante…ahhhh" Dijo con una gran sonrisa, para después comenzar a comer su hamburguesa

"Pero esta líneas…joder viejo lo cerca que estas de perfeccionar tu 'ascensión'…iluso" Dijo mientras miraba otra de las hojas

"No puedes sacar todo el componente humano, eso los hará siempre demonios, ufff nunca te distes cuenta que los angelos tenía aun sus almas humanas completas, joder solo tenías que poner 50/50 …..ufff idiota" Murmuro mientras miraba dicha hoja, para ponerla en el folder, pero una ráfaga de viento hizo que se le escapase

"Oh mierda" Dijo Nico mientras seguía a la hoja, que por su suerte se chocó contra una montaña de hamburguesa que comían las chicas del capítulo uno

"Ahh…lo siento" Mirando la hoja pegada al pan, dijo la pelinegra recogiendo, a lo que la chica baja le miro, y dijo

"No hay problema, hoy hay mucho viento"

"Si, lo se, jejeje" Dijo Nico retirando la hoja, pero la otra chica llego a ver parte de la hoja y pregunto

"¿Trasmutación de un cuerpo humano a un cuerpo demoniaco?"

"Ahh….una cosa de mi viejo…era un científico loco" Dijo Nico intentando acabar rápido

"No es bueno usar un 100%, se necesita otros componentes para hacer el ser perfecto" Dijo la chica baja mientras comía una hamburguesa que tenía espagueti

"Hu…sip, estas en lo correcto nee-chan" Dijo la chica alta sin prestarle mucha atención en el tema

"Oh…¿saben de alquimia demoniaca?" Curiosa, pregunto Nico, a lo que la chica baja respondió

"Nuestra madre nos ilustro en diferentes campos de las artes místicas, sabemos desde magia arcana hasta otras muy poco conocidas" A la vez que levantaba su mano, de la cual salió un destello de luz con una hoja de luz dorada

"Guao….yo se algunos principios, pero soy más de usar tecnología con magia, siendo más la magia para endurecer o fortificar los implementos" Dijo Nico sonriendo

"La tecnología humana es defectuosa en muchos aspectos, solo la mescla con la magia la hace digna de estudio" Dijo la chica baja en un tono algo amistoso

"Si, aunque brilla mucho con su comida" Dijo la chica alta mientras comía las hamburguesas como si fuera petipanes

"Se, además que quiero estudiar varios principios mágicos, más las runas de los enanos…ohhh con esas podrías hacer maravillas" Dijo Nico sonriendo e imaginando las posibilidades

"Hummm tienes potencial" Murmuro la chica baja mientras comía otra hamburguesa que tenía espagueti, para sacar su capa un libro gris con decorados dorados

"Toma, espero que te guste nuestro regalo" Continúo dándole el libro a Nico, quien se quedó impactada y dijo

"Ahhh…gracias…yo…" Pero justo noto que las dos chicas se habían acabado las hamburguesas

"¿Qué mierda?" Pregunto la pelinegra impactada

"Estuvo delicioso" Dijo la chica alta mientras sacaba de su capa un fajón gigante de dinero

"Quédense con el cambio" Continuo para después salir ambas chicas

"Ok…" Dijo Nico, para después mirar el libro, que al abrirlo

"Mierda" Dijo molesta, ya que el libro estaba vacío

"Tsk…al menos tiene diseño para bosquejos" Murmuro viéndole alguna utilidad

"En fin, mejor vuelvo ahhh" Continuo mientras volvía a comer

* * *

**Con Nero y compañía, al mismo tiempo**

Viajando de regreso al fortuna, el ambiente había cambiado de triste a alegre con la inclusión de Natsumi, quien…

"Entonces yo era la más baja del aula" Dijo la espíritu nerviosa

"De las mujeres, el más bajo del salón era Nero" Respondió Kyrie con una sonrisa

"Oye" Y comentó el peliblanco molesto

"Jejeje además que eras la más movida del grupo, si tu fuiste quien tuvo la idea de pintar el busto de Sparda de rosado" Dijo Kyrie riendo

"Y si no fuera por Nero las hubieran enviado a todas a limpiarlo" Agregó Credo en un tono simple pero con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ellas me usaron de cebo" Propesto Nero nervioso

"Si, ¿y que hacías con las chicas? " Respondió Credo en un tono burlon, cosa que dejó sin respuesta a su hermanito

"Jejejeje, ya de pequeño estabas interesado en las mujeres Nero-kun" Dijo Natsumi abrazo el brazo izquierdo del peliblanca

"Ahhh" Y nervioso respondió Nero

"Por qué… si quieres te puedo dar una muestra… " Continuo Natsumi mientras apoyaba su magunbos en el cazador de demonios

"Chi…. " Pero justo Kyrie dio un susurro espeluznante que hizo temblar a todos los presentes (incluido Credo)

"A cierto" Comentó el castaño nervioso, para después corregir su tono y decir en un tono serio

"Natsumi lamento decirte pero Nero ya esta saliendo con Kyrie"

"Ehhhh" Grito Natsumi impactada, para después decir

"Pero son hermanos… eso sería "Pero Credo negó con la cabeza y respondió

"Solo adoptivo, ademas que en Fortuna no está prohibido el insesto adoptivo"

"OK….." Respondió Natsumi con una gran cara de ok…

"Y aunque Kyrie puede ser todo amorosa… no queras verla molesta" Agregó Nero nervioso

"Oh…. Pero Kyrie-chan no se molesta si lo tengo a Nero como amigo con derecho" Dijo Natsumi sonriendo de una manera tierna

"Humm…. Sólo porque eres tu" Respondió Kyrie en un tono tsundere

"Oky" Respondió la peli verde alegremente mientras abrazaba a Nero, quien se sonrojo como tomate

"Bueno… mejor… " Por su lado, comentó Credo pero justo sonó su teléfono, a lo que contestó de inmediato

"Informa" Respondió el castaño en un tono autoritario

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Nero curioso, pero la expresión de su hermano mayor cambio a sería y dijo

"Entiendo manténganse en el muro, ya vamos" A lo que aceleró el vehículo

"Un alto demonio a aparecido en el norte, esta que desafía con comenzar una invasión demoníaca" Informó Credo con seriedad, a lo que Nero sólo dio un suspiro de fastidio y dijo

"¿Otro más? Joder, pero si ya vino uno el mes pasado"

"Ara, ara, parece que no te importa" Comentó Natsumi en un tono pícaro

"Es que ya aburren, viene con aires de ser el sucesor de Mundus o de Argosax pero me los bajo en 10 minutos" Comento Nero con una sonrisa de confianza

"No te confíes, Dante te advirtió que algunos eran poderosos" Dijo Credo con seriedad

"Talvez, también dijo que podría contra ellos si me pongo serio" Respondió Nero en un tono despreocupado

"Ara….podria acompañarte Nero-kun" Pero justo dijo Natsumi con una mirada de interés

"Yo…mejor no…son duros y no creo…" Respondió Nero, pero a media palabra, Natsumi invoco su angel, con el cual apunto a Nero, que tras un instante fue rodeado por una explosión comica, que al dispersarse el cazador de demonios estaba ahora como un niño de 10 años

"¿Qué mierdaaaa?" Grito Nero alzando sus brazos, que le colgaba su ropa que no se transformo

"Jejejeje, haci de facil" Comento Natsumi riendo, mientras tanto Credo como Kyrie miraban impactados

"Tu…lo volviste un niño" Comento Credo impactado

"Sip, es la habilidad de mi angel" Respóndio la peliverde mientras movia con gracia su angel, para después continuar

"Me permite convertir lo que sea en lo que quiero, pero con algunos limites, aunque debo abmitir que al convertir a Nero-kun se me dificulto un poco más que a un humano común"

"Ok…" Dijo el castaño ligeramente nervioso, pero Natsumi solo dio una sonrisa coqueta, para alzar su angel, que causo que tanto Kyrie y Credo fueran envueltos en una explosión cómica, que al dispersarse, Credo estaba en los 14 y Kyrie en los 10

"¡Ahhhh!" Exclamo Kyrie mientras intentaba agarrar su ropa que se le caía, mientras Credo se tuvo que inclinar para no perder el control del vehículo

"No me gusta esta edad" Comento el castaño en un tono de molestia

"Ohh pero si te ves adorable" Dijo Natsumi sonriendo picaramente

"¿Adorable? ... ¿segura? …estamos hablando de Credo" Dijo Nero en un tono burlón

"Lo que sea…Natsumi devuélvanos a nuestras edades" Respondió el castaño exigiendo a la peliverde, quien lo pensó por un momento, para por un segundo poner una mirada triste, cosa que solo Nero lo noto, y después hacer que angel le tocase la cabeza, a lo que ella también fue envuelta en una nube cómica, que tras dispersarse, estaba Natsumi en sus 14 años

"¿Feliz?" Pregunto la espíritu ligeramente nerviosa

"Yo…no me refería que todos estuviéramos en la misma situación" Dijo Credo nervioso

"Pues ya estamos…aparte…yo…quería saber…lo que hacíamos en esta edad" Dijo Natsumi en un tono muy nervioso, como si estuviera avergonzada por su apariencia

"Hummm" Y en respuestas susurraron los demás pensativos

"Talves….podria tomarnos un dia libre" Sugirio Nero nervioso

"Podria ser….ademas que te has esforado mucho en estos últimos meses….si creo que mañana podríamos estar en tu sugerencia Natsumi" Dijo Credo claramente nervioso aunque parecía querer ocultarlo

"Ahhh…gracias yo…digo….solo por mañana….ahora no debíamos ir por un demonio" Respondio Natsumi para terminar en un tono decidio, a la que alzaba su angel que del cual solo un resplandor que tras dispersarse todos estaban como antes

"Si….vamos" Dijo Credo continuando con la marcha

"Je, hora de patear traseros demoniacos" Añadio Nero crujiendo sus manos

"Tenga cuidado…" Murmuro Kyrie preocupada

Y por su parte, Natsumi solo miro a su ángel y con una sonrisa confiada dijo

"Hora de demostrar nuestro poder Haniel"


	6. Corto1: Como Credo sobrevivo xd

**No estoy muerto xd, bueno estaba con los exámenes y otros problemas…en fin vuelvo tras…dos semanas y algo…joder sí que me demore xd bueno vuelvo con este corto, ya el capítulo 6 está por la mitad y a más tardar la subo el viernes, pero bueno, ahora los comentarios:**

**A Satanael: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, jajajaja aunque con eso meti una pista xd, eso y pronto xd, hummm mitad mitad ambos, humm…..no había pensado hacerlo haci pero es una buena idea, jajajajajaja se xd. Pues si, aunque no será la última vez jejeje. Eso, pronto llegara los momentos épicos, todos lloramos, pero los machos son lo que botan las lágrimas más varoniles xd. Lo que vendrá: 1 si será un momentaso, 2 jejeje ya pronto, ya pronto, 3 SPOILER. Hummm lo de Bayonetta queda xd, lo de las chicas…pues spoiler xd, hummm podría ser xd.**

**A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, gracias xd, lo de las gemelas…pues jijiji, con Natsumi…pues pensé en usar tras un porque no xd, de Dante….pues se enfrentó a alguien roto, SPOILER XD jejeje**

**Nota: No olviden comentar**

* * *

**Extra 1: Como Dante salvo a Credo**

"Ahh…cofff..…" En su lecho de muerte, estaba Credo tirado mientras veía como el salvador salía del lugar

'Les falle…lo siento Kyrie….Nero…' Pensó el caballero de la orden mientras recordar con cariño a sus seres queridos

'Je…Natsumi me dará una buena reprimenda cuando este con ella' Continuo en sus pensamientos con una pequeña sonrisa, para después mira hacia donde estaba Dante con la mujer que se infiltro en la orden, pero ellos ya no estaban

"¿Eh?" Exclamo, pero justo siento algo en su mano, y al fijarse, a su costado estaba Dante dándole una estrella de vitalidad gigante

"Toma antes que te mueras" Dijo el peliblanco algo serio

"Si…" Exclamo Credo usando la estrella

"Bien…uff y era la última que tenía" Dijo Dante en un tono casual rodeándolo a Credo, quien ya no está al borde la muerte, sino estable

"Ahh…joder…" Murmuro el castaño intentando pararse

"¿Bien ahora me contaras todo lo que quiero saber?" Pregunto Dante en un tono de autoridad

"Si" Respondió Credo asintiendo

* * *

**Minutos después**

"Sabes…" Tras derrotar de una vez y por todas al salvador, dijo Nero girando hacia donde estaba Dante, quien está de espaldas y no estaba solo

"¿Credo?" Impactado, dijo Nero para despues ir corriendo, ya que al costado de Dante esta Credo que a las justas se podía mantener de pie

"Ahh…solo te la paso" Murmurro Credo a Dante, quien tenia una sonrisa burlona

"Oye yo te dije que esperadas…además…" Respondio el cazador de demonios veterano, para despues voltear y ver a Nero quien ya los había alcanzado

"Joder…Credo…" Dijo el peliblanco menor mientras ayudaba a Credo a mantener de pie

"Veo…que lo lograstes" Dijo el castaño algo sorprendido, pero Nero le levanto un poco mientras lo reprimía

"Joder tio, casi te mueres….no piensas en tu vida"

"Lo se…solo intentaba salvarlos" Dijo Credo adolorido, a lo que Nero le bajo y sin mirarlo dijo

"Idiota"

"Je…" Por su aparte, Dante solo puso una sonrisa al ver la escena de hermanastros

"Nada mal chico" Continúo interrumpiéndolos

"Joder…tu…" Mirándolo, dijo Nero, quien un segundo antes se había limpiado algo del ojo

"Relájate…necesitaba información…y tu amigo fue un idiota al lanzarse así" Dijo Dante con una sonrisa

"Hummm" Murmurro Credo molesto

"Je ahora yo y él te debemos el do…a cierto" Dijo Nero sonriendo, para después sacar a Yamato y alzarlo hacia Dante, quien ya estaba volteando para irse, pero solo puso una mirada simple y respondió

"Quédatela"

"¿Qué?" A lo que tanto Nero como Credo exclamaron sorprendidos

"¿creía que era especial para ti?" Pregunto el primero mientras el segundo aún no se la podía creer

"Como todo buen regalo supongo" Explico vagamente Dante con una sonrisa

'Y contigo completo los regalos' Pensó algo aliviado sin una carga familiar menos

"Te la confió ahora es tuya" Termino de explicar para después voltear dejándolos aun sorprendidos

"Nero…esta espada…es…" Murmuro Credo aun súper impactado

"Lo que hagan a partir de ahora es cosa suya" Dijo Dante mientras se iba, dejándolos aun pensativos, a lo que Nero le pregunto

"Dante… ¿nos volveremos a ver?"

A lo que el cazador de demonios solo siguió caminando, pero alzo su pulgar

"Sabes…le hubiéramos tomado una foto" Dijo Credo intentando cambiar de tema

"¿Eh?" Exclamo Nero en un tono tonto

"Bueno…es hijo de Sparda…talvez hubiera aliviado la moral de los sobrevivientes" Respondió Credo en un tono pensativo

"Creo que sería mejor solo decir la verdad" Dijo Nero aun impactado

"Cierto" Respondió Credo asintiendo

Pero justo por detrás escucharon pasos acercándose, a lo que voltearon y vieron a Kyrie corriendo hacia ellos

"¡Nero, Credo!" Exclamo la castaña para terminar llegando a los dos y darles un abrazo

"Kyrie" Dijeron los dos hombres con una sonrisa

"Yo….logre ubicar a los sobrevivientes…..están reuniéndose en el sur….todo…¿ya termino?"

A lo que los hermanastros se miraron, para después ver a su hermana y decir

"Si" Y en repuesta Kyrie dio una pequeña sonrisa

"Ah….Kyrie…" Dijo Nero mirando a la castaña, para despues mirar a Credo y decir

"Yo….y Credo….somos demonios o…." Pero Kyrie les agarro de las manos y dijo con una sonrisa

"No…ustedes nos salvaron…y estoy segura que tiene un corazón humano….son para mi las personas más humanas que conozco"

"Je…" Susurraron tanto Credo como Nero con una pequeña sonrisa, pero justo su hermanita de los dos, bajo la cara y nerviosa dijo

"Nero…Credo…yo…." A lo que dio un suspiro y con determinación dijo

"Yo…estoy enamorada de ti Nero….Credo….yo…" Pero su hermano negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No te preocupes…sé que Nero te hará feliz…confió en el" A la vez que tenía una sonrisa de confianza

"Je…jamas espere que lo aceptaras asi no mas" Dijo Nero sonriendo

"Te tengo confianza…je tras lo que paso….tienes todo mi respeto Nero" Respondio Credo con orgullo de su hermanastro con una gran sonrisa

"Oye no te pongas así que das miedo" Dijo el peliblanco menor con miedo

Por su parte, Kyrie solo negó con la cabeza, para después acercase a Nero y con determinación darle un beso en los labios…

BANGGG Pero Nero en un segundo desenfundo su arma, levanto su mano, y disparo a un espantapájaros, que estaba con otros demonios

"Joder…estos no dejan en paz" Comento Credo mientras desenfundaba su arma, pero Nero le dio una palmadita para despues decir

"Yo me encargo….ustedes vayan con los demas" Para despues mirar a los demonios y decir

"Bien vamos a jugar" Y después salió corriendo a los demonios con una sonrisa

* * *

**Con Dante**

"Je, al final todo salio bien" Mirando a Dante llegar, dijo Lady, quien estaba junto a Trish

"Que puedo decir, tengo una buena suerte" Respondió el peliblanco sonriendo, a lo que Trish negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Vamos…Enzo volverá a girar el helicóptero en 5 minutos"

"Lo sé, lo sé" Respondió Dante asintiendo mientras ponía una sonrisa

"¿Y le distes la Yamato al chico?" Pregunto Lady curiosa

"Je, necesitaba completar algo….ufff una carga menos" Dijo Dante, para despues dar un bosteso y decir

"Espero que Enzo haya ido por las pizzas, o la próxima no le ayudo con sus problemas con esa bruja" A lo que continúo caminando

Por su parte, ambas mujeres solo negaron la cabeza y le siguieron

Terminando otro dia de trabajo


	7. batalla del muro

**Volvi, lamento la demora pero entre ir a ver avenger4 (lo siento), la u y que me enfermada, pues al final pude subirlo hoy….en fin el próximo capítulo no estoy seguro para que fecha pero es mas posible para la próxima semana, bueno el comentario xd:**

**A ****Satanael: Gracias por comentar amigo, pues de los ítems…eh no serán tan op, pero si tendrá sus utilidades, humm quedan xd, es la misma del dmc5, jajajajaja mas si cuentas a Kyrie, igual queda para corto xd, se de las novelas, de las cuales planeo sacar algunas cosas xd**

* * *

**Ahora**** el op:**

**OST: Date A Live- OP 1**

Suena la música, a lo que se ve la tierra y que de la nada se forma el primer terremoto espacial se alza

**Narradora: Amistad, compañerismo….**

A lo que se ve las siluetas desnudas de Kaguya y Yuzuru

**Narradora: Una necesidad humana que puede llevar a grandes cosas**

A lo que se la silueta desnuda de Kyrie como si estuviera rezando

**Narradora: O traer un funesto sufrimiento**

Y finalizando con la silueta desnuda de una chica de 20 de buen cuerpo con el cabello verde jade y agarrándose la cabeza

A lo que luego se muestra el nombre del fanfic

**Dare mo ga utsumuku machi**

En las ruinas de Fortuna, se ve a Nero blandiendo su red queen, pero con una mirada pensativa mientras su sombra era la de un tipo en traje y con el pelo para atrás blandiendo una katana

**（****Dead or Alive****）**

A lo que pasa una briza que le saca de sus pensamientos

**Kawaita kaze fukinuketeku**

En un espacio negro, se ve a ambas gemelas mirando con una expresión complicada mientras se sujetaban las manos, para después solo mirar decididas

**Hikari motometa hitomi**

Ahora cambia a una calle de Fortuna, donde Kyrie camina con una sesta de comida con una gran sonrisa

**（****Dead or Alive****）**

**Utsuru no ha zetsubou dake**

Después, se muestra un cementerio con la espíritu de cabello verde jade usando vestido astral referente a una bruja mirando desde lejos como bianco angelo le cambiaban las flores a la tumba de una niña

**Dare ni mo todokanai sakebi**

Se ve destellos de sangre, a lo que se a un niño en una unit-CR negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo protegiendo a una niña que llevaba una gabardina verde abierta, con la capucha alzada y teniendo unas orejas de conejo, mientras decenas de demonios y robots los rodeaban

**Sagasu sono te de tomete**

A lo que cambia a un callejo oscuro, donde las dos figuras del capítulo pasado caminaban para después dar la vuelta y solo causar un destello blanco-morado con miradas peligrosas

Y rápidamente a Lady, Trish y Patty alistándose para la batalla y Credo dando ordenes

**Nani mo kamo kowareta sekai de Wake mo wakaranai mama ni**

Ahora se ve en primer plano a Nero en su unit-CR y su devil trigger/stand luchando en el aire chocando su redqueen junto a Yamato contra lo que parece ser dos espadones, para después retroceder y evadir múltiples disparos de luz, llegando a chocar contra el suelo y sacando sus devil arms con sus spirit arms, llevándolas entre él y su espectro/stand para intentar contener un disparo combinado de energía blanca y morada

**Fureta yasashisa ga mada kowakute**

Tras eso se ve un atardecer donde las gemelas solo miran el sol, cambiando a Kyrie desesperada y finalizando con la chica espíritu de cabello verde jade mirando una vieja foto

**Ana no aita kokoro no sukima**

En eso se le ve pelando las varias personas en unit-CR contra un…¿conejo-títere gigante?

**Umete kureru hito ha kimi nano?**

Ahora se ve a Nero furioso mientras blande a Yamato y Sparda, haciendo que de estas salga una aura oscura y azul que lo comienza a trasforma y cuando casi termina

Pero justo las figuras translucidas de las gemelas desnudas salen a abrazarlo en los hombros

**Erande Date A Live**

Haciendo que Nero se calme y suelte ambas armas

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Ahora cambia para mostrar a Morrizon, Enzo, Lady, Trish y Patty en las oficinas de Dante saludando a la pantalla, aunque Enzo se cae de su silla

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Después a caminando a Credo y Nico en la central de fortuna y saludar a la cámara junto al personal

**Lalalala Lalalala Date a live**

Cambiando a un Dante nervioso comiendo en restaurante con alguien que se podía ver

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Para ahora mostrar a las gemelas de espalda

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Ahora mostrar a Kyrie y la espíritu de cabello color verde jade de espalda

**Lalalala Lalalala**

Después a las chicas encapuchas de espalda

**Date a live**

Y finalmente a Nero, quien se termina viendo que aprieta su puño

* * *

**Nota: No olviden comentar**

* * *

**Muro norte de Fortuna, 20 minutos después**

En el límite de ciudad, estaba un muro improvisado que la separaba de los sectores infestado, siendo además protegida por varios cañones, morteros y estaciones antimisiles, además una gran guarnición de entre soldados de la orden, mercenarios y uno que otro voluntario

**"AHHH HUMANOS, TRAIGAMEN A SU CAMPEON PARA MASACRARLO AHHHH"** A y había al frente del muro un gigante demonio con forma de un escarabajo con dos grandes pinzas, a y era del tamaño de un edificio de 3 pisos

"AH…" Y los presentes miraban con puro miedo, pero justo salió de la multitud Nico que parecía cansada, posiblemente por haber corrido

"Ahhhh….ahora quien…." Murmuro la artesana cansada, a lo que unos de los presentes señalo al demonio gigante

"Oh mierda, un señor del foso, joder según investigue son líderes feudales de las áreas más oscuras en el mundo demoniaco, fuera de los dominios de los reyes demonios …. ufff estamos jodidos" Comento mientras fumaban un puro

**"OHHH UNA HUMANA ILUSTRADA…TE DEJARE AL FINAL PARA QUE PUBLIQUES MIS HASAÑAS A LOS DEMANAS HUMANOS PARA QUE TIENBREN DE MI PODER"** Dijo el gigante demonio en un tono orgulloso

"Ufff….amigo si quieres una pelea espera uno momento que nuestro campeón vendrá" Dijo Nico sonriendo, a lo el demonio solo dio un pataleta y alzar sus dos grandes pinzas

**"AHHH SOLO LES DARE 10 MINUTO, POR UN SACRIFICIO HUMANO" **Dijo en un tono exigente

"Bien, quien se sacrifica por el equipo" Dijo en broma Nico a los presentes, quienes se quedaron horrorizados

"Ya, ya…oye grandote, no te daremos un sacrificio humano, si quieres te damos un pastel" Dijo Nico en un tono burlón

**"DE MORA Y LES DOY 5 MINUTOS, O LIBIERO A MIS ESBIRROS"** Respondió el demonio aún más exigente

"Ok escucharon al escarabajo, traerle su pastel" Dijo Nico mirando a los demás, quienes dieron un suspiro y rápidamente trajeron dicho pastel, que en 20 segundos lo trajeron, a lo que el demonio se lo comió, que tras eso….se puso furioso y exclamo

**"MUY PEQUEÑO, MEJOR LOS COMO A USTEDES"**

"Oye no es nuestra culpa que seas un kaiju bebe demonio" Dijo Nico molesta para después mirar su celular y decir

"Además que ellos ya llegaron" Y justo apareció la furgoneta de Nero, que se estaciono de forma correcta

"Bien la fiesta aun no inicia" Y bajando de su vehículo, comento Nero su red queen en su mano

"No te distraiga, que es un demonio gigante" Comento Credo también bajando

A lo que ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras del muro mientras los presentes se hacían un costado para que tanto Nero y Credo suban sin problemas

Pero por el otro lado, también bajaron Kyrie y Natsumi, la última ligeramente nerviosa por ver una gran multitud de persona, incluyendo a varios curiosos que se amontaron al ver el vehículo de Nero pasar

"Vaya…sí que tiene público" Comento la peliverde algo nerviosa, pero intentando sonar tranquila

"Nero se ha vuelto una celebridad en los últimos años" Respondió Kyrie algo molesta

"Hummm" Susurro Natsumi interesada

"En fin, deberíamos ir a….¿ah Natsumi?" Continuo la castaña, pero justo noto que la peliverde ya no estaba, sino había salido hacia el murro

"¡Espera Natsumi!" Y siguiéndole, continúo intentando alcanzarla

Por otra parte, Natsumi comenzó a subir a paso ligero, ganando varias miradas de los presentes

"¿Una bruja sexy?"

"¿No es la parecida a la bruja que murió hace 15 años?"

"Ehh…pero es más parecida a su…"

"¿Pero ella murió hace 12 años?"

"No encontraron el cuerpo…solo sangre…"

"Sera…"

"Ohhh mira ese majar"

Y entre los presentes comentaron entre impresionados, impactados y babeando por el cuerpo de la peliverde

"Hummm" Susurro Natsumi interesada por los comentarios

"Ya se dieron cuenta ufff" Comento Kyrie algo preocupada

Y justo llegaron con Nero y compañía, quien está mirando al demonio dijo sin mucho interés

"Ok chico nuevo, quieres darnos tu larga historia o ir directo a la acción"

**"SOY LORD BOSTOL, SEÑOR DEL FOSO DEL AREA SURESTE DE LOS FOSOS DEL OCTAVO Y MEDIO DEL HUECO DE LOS LAMENTOS NUMERO 5….VINE A POR SANGRE HUMANA"** Respondió el demonio en un tono de puro orgullo

"Si, si…ufff bueno demonio genérico N° 385…..estoy teniendo un buen día y tu horrendo caparazón no lo malograr" Dijo Nero en un tono burlón, cosa que hizo enojar al demonio, el cual alzo sus pinzas y grito

**"HUMANO INSOLENTE, TE MATARE"** A lo dio un fuerte rugido de guerra mientras sus esbirros le seguían con el rugido

"Tsk…tenías que enojarlo" Y al costado de Nero, comento Credo molesto, para después dar un suspiro y decir

"Que no caiga el murro que…" Acto seguido un aura dorada lo envolvió, que al dispersare era ahora un ser alado con una gran armadura, escudo y espada larga, cosa que sorprendió a Natsumi

"El se..." Dijo la peliverde ante la transformación del castaño, a lo que Kyrie dio un suspiro de tristeza y dijo

"Si te lo resumo, Credo se volvió un demonio engañado por las acciones de Sanctus, nuestro anterior y traidor líder"

**"Puede que sea ahora un demonio, pero mi espíritu es la de un humano"** Declaro Credo con determinación alzando vuelo para después lanzarse a varios demonios, matándolos en una tajada

"Oye no…" Dijo Nero, que en sus ojos un aura roja se formó y su espectro se formó detrás

**"unit-CR-Mordred" **Para después grita e invocar su unit-CR, la cual ahora tenía más armadura y parte de su ropa era un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro, llevando solo su chaqueta

**"Hora de bailar" **Dijo Nero saliendo también volando, aunque Natsumi también se le quedo mirando

"Hummm" Susurro la peliverde, a lo que Kyrie dio otro suspiro y dijo

"Nero hizo ciertos trabajos para conseguir dinero para la ciudad"

"Hummmm entiendo" Dijo Natsumi analizando la situación, para después mirar la batalla

La cual, pues Nero se lanzó para matar a varios demonios a la vez, mientras Credo rodeaban al demonio líder, el cual solo lo miro y dio una carcajada diciendo

**"JAJAJA, UN HUMANO CONVERTIDO EN DEMONIO, VA E OÍDO QUE LOS DE TU ESTILPE SON MUY CREIDOS, JEJEJE YA QUIERO REDUCIRTE A LLOROS POR TU VIDA"**

**"Ellos, pero soy consciente de mi nivel" **Dijo Credo para después lanzarse al atacarlo por la izquierda, a lo el demonio solo movió su pinza de ese lado, resistiendo el ataque del alado

**"PATETICO" **Dijo el demonio para después solo empujar su pinza y mandar a volar a Credo, quien logró detenerse volando

**"Tsk, Nero creo que necesitare tu ayuda"** Viendo la defensa del demonio, dijo el castaño ligeramente molesto

**"Ja, mucho para ti eh"** Comento Nero, para después ver a los de murro y decir

**"Nosotros nos encárganos del boss, ya he nivelado a los demonios"** Acto seguido salió volando al demonio

"Tsk…trabajo difícil dejo" Dijo Nico dando un suspiro

Y al mismo tiempo varios demonios menores que sobrevivieron salieron en dirección al muro, donde los presentes comenzaron a disparar matando a varios demonios, pero de los edificios abandonados salieron muchos mas

"Humm parece que se escondieron" Por su parte, dijo Natsumi mientras se sentaba en su escoba/ángel que está levitando, cosa que sorprendió a todos

"Ok…y ella es…" Notándola, pregunto Nico algo curiosa

"Es…Natsumi" Dijo Kyrie nerviosa, pero cuya respuesta dejo a todos impactados

"¡EHHHHHH!" Exclamaron todos e incluyendo a Nico, a quien casi se le vuela los lentes

"A…hola" Por su parte, dijo la espíritu lanzado la mano nerviosa

"La que se te murió…joder estar muerta la dejo toda una bomba amiga" Dijo Nico medio recuperándose, cosa que hizo que Natsumi diera una sonrisa picara

"Bueno que puedo decir" Respondió la peliverde sonriendo, pero justo un temblor estremeció todo el muro, ya que varios demonios comenzaron a golpear con fuerza el muro, causando varias grietas que se comenzaban a extender

"Mierda" Mirando las grietas, dijo Nico con algo de miedo, a la vez que todos los presentes corrían desesperados para intentar entre matar a los demonios y que por detrás intente reparar el muro

"Dime que se puede contener" Pregunto Kyrie con miedo, a lo que la artesana solo se comenzó a limitar los lentes y dijo

"No se…si el muro logra resistir lo suficiente…podemos…" Pero justo Natsumi camino hacia el borde, donde todos disparaban sin cesar

"Hummm…se caerá…" Comento, para después de su mano izquierda invocar su ángel de forma épica (igual al anime) que con el cual presiono en el suelo causando un circulo resplandeciente, del cual ilumino todo el muro

"¿Ehhh?" Exclamaron todos los presentes, pero justo el resplandor termino, mostrando ahora el muro que estaba hecho de un material súper resistente, que hizo que los demonios no pudieran ni rasparlo

"Joder…¿cómo?" Exclamo Nico impactada, a lo que Natsumi movió su ángel de forma épica a su hombro, y acto seguido dio una risa mientras decía

"Jejeje…ser un espíritu tiene sus ventajas"

"Ohhh….eso explica mucho" Respondió la artesana asintiendo

Pero los demonios comenzaron a amontonarse para intenta llegar a la cima del muro

"Mierda" Dijo alguien de los presentes, a lo que todos comenzaron a apuntar con lanzallamas a los demonios mientras otros atacaban a los que volaban

"Humm…." Susurro Natsumi viendo a los demonios que a pesar que muchos eran quemados, sus cuerpos servían para que los demás puedan seguir amontonándose

"Creo que se requiere algo de limpieza" Continuo mientras levantaban su ángel, el cual dio un resplandor verde que hizo que los cuerpos de los demonios y los demonios que estaban a amontonándose, que literalmente desaparecieron en una nube cómica

"¿Ehhh?" Exclamaron todos sorprendidos, mientras Natsumi solo sonrisa de forma picara

"OHHH…amiga si tienes varias cartas bajo la manga" Dijo Nico impactada

"¿Los desapareciste?" Pregunto Kyrie curiosa

"No solo los atrape, ufff pero después debo soltarlos en algún lugar" Respondió la espíritu haciendo girar su ángel para atrás

"Ok chica…pero creo que los más listos están preparando otra estrategia" Comento Nico señalando a varios Blitz y Frost intentando subir

"Tsk….siguen insistiendo" Murmuro Natsumi entrecerrando los ojos

Al mismo tiempo varios de los presentes comenzaron a intentar a contener a los demonios elites, pero uno de los Blitz logro subir

"O mierda" Dijo Nico corriendo para atrás agarrándole al mano a Kyrie, quien estaba paralizada del miedo al ver al demonio, pero Natsumi solo entrecerró un poco los ojos y movió su ángel, del cual salió un arcoíris que envolvió al Blitz, volviendo un muñeco de felpa gigante

"O….eso lo hace fácil" Dijo Nico a la vez que un soldado aprovecha para matar al demonio

"Tsk…son demasiado molestoso" Exclamo Natsumi con su angel agarrándolo con las dos manos

"Solo hasta que Nero y Credo logren contener al boss demonio" Comento la artesana mientras sacaba un cigarro

"¿Cierto cómo les va?" Dijo Natsumi volteando a verla, pero justo salió otro Blitz, el cual salió corriendo hacia espíritu

"¡Natsumi cuidado!" Grito Kyrie con terror, pero el demonio corrió y cuando estaba a punto de tocar a la peliverde

**BANNNG**

Una bala le voló los sesos esparciendo toda la sangre en Natsumi, quien se quedó paralizada al ver la escena

**"No bajen la guarda"** Y volando a unos metros dijo Nero mientras guardaba su blue rose

"Eso me iba a…" Exclamo la espíritu impactada cayendo de rodillas

"Si, un segundo más y adiós mundo cruel" Dijo Nico acercándose

"¡Natsumi!" Grito Kyrie mientras se acercaba preocupada

"Nero….me-me…." Susurro Natsumi aun impactada

"Ufff pues si, te salvo el trasero" Dijo Nico cruzando los brazos

"Sera mejor re…" Continuo, pero justo un fuerte golpe se escuchó, a lo que las tres voltearon al origen, donde vieron a Nero empalado en un edificio

"¡Nero!" Grito Kyrie preocupada mientras Nico negaba con la cabeza

"Es un señor del foso, esos siempre vienen con un escudo demoniaco, que ya no recuerdan los que les digo" Para después decir molesta

**"No creía que sería tan importante" **Murmuro Nero despegándose, viendo como el demonio gigante luchaba contra Credo

**"JAJAJAJAJA, SON TAN PATETICOS QUE NUNCA LO ENCONTRARAN JAJAJAJA" **Dijo el demonio todo engreído mientras agarraba a Credo de una pierna y lo lanzo al aire

**"Ahhhh"** Grito Credo saliendo volando al cielo

"¡Credo!" Exclamo Kyrie preocupada

"Tsk, si no lo destruyen no podrán contra el" Comento Nico molesta y algo seria

**"Yo…lo buscare…Credo…distraerlo"** Dijo Nero para después alzar vuelvo hacia los edificios abandonados

**"OK" **Respondió Credo intentado volver volando desde el cielo

**"Voy por el escudo"** Dijo el peliblanco aumentando su velocidad

* * *

**Devuelta con las chicas**

Mientras los defensores del muro se quedaron evitando que los demonios subieran al murro, las chicas se quedaron mirando la pelea desde una barricada, desde donde Nico conseguio un sudfusil para ella y Kyrie, mientras Natsumi volvia en felpa a los demonios que lograban subir

"Tsk…" Murmuro Natsumi media molesta mientras volvia a una manada de asaltos en peluches de felpa, cosa que notaron las demás

"Natsumi, ¿estás bien?" Pregunto Kyrie preocupada disparando a uno de los asaltos

"No…es solo…que…hum" Murmuro Natsumi nerviosa

"Je, tuviste suerte que Nero…oh mierda" Comento Nico para después continuar molesta

"El idiota se va a olvidar que esas cosas tienen trampas…si la destruye…" Continuo la artesana aun pensativa

"No…Nero" Murmuro Kyrie asustada, a lo que Natsumi solo salto de la barrica con ángel en mano

"Natsumi…a donde…" Continuo la castaña, pero la peliverde solo se sentó en su ángel, para mirar de reojo y decir

"Alguien debe detener a ese baka" Para acto seguido salir volando en dirección de Nero

* * *

**Con Nero**

Tras buscar entre las runas y enfrentarse a varios demonios de elite, incluyendo una manada de dagon, termino de encontrar el escudo, el cual estaba oculto en un viejo almacén en el techo de un edificio de 3 pisos protegido de 3 cerberos menores.

**"Por fin"** Murmuro Nero mientras miraba sus spirit arms

**"Sin duda son útiles chicas"** Continuo, pero justo un pequeño brillo les paso, cosa que sorprendió al casado de demonios, quien solo las guardo

**"Ok…mejor no me arriesgo"** para después desenfundar su red queen, alzar vuelo y tras unos segundos viendo a su objetivo…

**"AHHHHH"** Lanzarse en picada hacia dicho artefacto, el cual era un gigante orbe azul con parte de caparazón de insecto, pero un poco más abajo, estaba Natsumi llegando

"Nero espera que el…" Dijo la peliverde cerca del orbe, pero Nero se había lanzado con tal velocidad que antes que la espíritu terminase de hablar, había clavado su espada en el escudo

**"Ah…Natsumi"** Y justo la noto a su costado, siendo que Natsumi…tenía una mirada de horror

"Baka el escu…." Pero antes de terminar, el escudo exploto en una nube azul que los envolvió (que de paso desactivo la unit-CR de Nero junto a su stand)

* * *

**Con el resto de las chicas**

"¡Nero! ¡Natsumi!" Viendo desde la distancia la explosión, Dijo Kyrie preocupada, mientras Nico negó con la cabeza molesta y sacaba unos binoculares

"Idiotas" Murmuro molesta a la vez que le pasaba los binoculares a Kyrie y se paraba para miraba la nube azul mejor

* * *

**Con Credo**

**"Ah…..ahh….sin duda tienes un buen escudo" **Cansado por la pelea, murmuro Credo volando cerca del demonio boss, el cual tenía varios cortes pero ninguno en sus zonas criticas

**"TU DEMONIO FALSO…NO ERES TAN ESTORBO….PERO IGUAL TE DESTRUIRE" **Exclamo el demonio alzando sus pinzas

En respuesta Credo alzo su escudo, pero el demonio junto sus pinzas, de las cuales comenzo a crear orbes moradas que volaron hacia Credo

**"Tsk" **Susurro el alado evitando los orbes a la vez que intentaba acercarse al demonio

Pero justo una explosión sonó llamando la atención de él y del demonio

**"JAJAJAJAJAJA, TONTOS HUMANOS, CAYERON EN MI TRAMPA" **Dijo este último parando con su ataque

**"Nero, Natsumi…que demonios hiciste"** Respondió Credo molesto y furioso

**"YO…SOLO UNA TRAMPA QUE LOS VOLVERA MI CENA JAJAJAJA, YA E GANADO"** Respondió el demonio mientras la nube comenzaba a disiparse

"Cof…cof…que fue eso" Dijo Nero que….

"Baka….tu amiga dice que tenía una trampa y….eh" Respondió Natsumi cuando la nube termino de dispersarse, mostrando a Nero y Natsumi….como niños (Nero 10 y Natsumi 14) y sus ropas casi cayéndose

"¿Qué mierda?" Exclamo Nero al levantar sus brazos, con su chaqueta quedándole grande

"Mi….mi…." Murmuraba Natsumi nerviosa, cosa que el peliblanco lo noto su nerviosismo y volteando le dijo agarrándole de los hombros

"Natsumi…¿estás bien?" A lo que la peliverde solo le miro con una mirada super nerviosa, pero justo al verlo, se quedó quieta y pregunto

"Nero-kun….¿qué paso?"

"El paso" Y respondió Nero mirando al demonio, que por algún motivo estaba a unas cuadras de ellos, quien solo comenzó a reír de nuevo mientras decía

**"JAJAJAJAJAJA…..CREIAS QUE DEJARIAS QUE DESTRUYERA MI ESCUDO SIN MAS…..PUES LE PUSE UNA RUNA TRAMPA QUE LOS VUELVE NIÑOS….PARA PODER COMER CARNE TIERAN JAJAJAJA"**

"Maldito…solo un vil demonio comería niños" Dijo Nero mientras alzaba su arma, que se le hacía algo complicado por ser ahora un niño, a la vez que se ponía delante de Natsumi

"Je, se venía venir de un demonio" Por su lado y mirando con los binoculares desde el muro, comento Nico mientras fumaba un puro que saco de quien sabe donde

"Nero…Natsumi…¿están bien?" Pregunto Kyrie preocupada con un megáfono

"Si cuentas que estamos como niñatos" Dijo Nero mirando al demonio, pero justo Credo ataco por sorpresa

**"Tsk….no creas que dejare que los comas" **Exclamo en alado mientras volaba rodeando al demonio, quien cayó a la pista

"Je…eso nunca" Comento Nero con una sonrisa mientras caminaba en dirección al demonio, pero justo se cayó al tropezar con su pantalón

"Joder…" Murmuro el peliblanco, a lo que Natsumi le ayudo a pararse

"Aunque odie estar así…debo decir que eres kawaii a esa edad" Dijo la peliverde algo molesta y nerviosa, cosa que dejo a Nero sonrojándose como tomate

"Pero es hora de patear al demonio pedófilo" Continuo Natsumi para con su ángel golpear el suelo, que causo un resplandor que rodeo a tanto ella como a Nero, y al dispersare ambos estaban de nuevo a adultos

**"¿QUE?"** Exclamo el demonio sorprendido

"Je, al final tu plan acabo en la basura" Exclamo Nero con el ego en alto

**"HUMMM…ESBIRROS ATAQUEN"** Dijo el demonio mientras varios demonios poderosos salían rodeando a Nero y Natsumi

"Tsk…." Murmuro el peliblanco con su espada en mano, mientras Natsumi mantenía su ángel en sus dos manos

**"Yo me encargo del líder"** Dijo Credo volando al frente del demonio

"Credo no…es mucho para ti" Dijo Nero cuando varios demonios saltaron hacia él, matando a la mitad de varios cortes

"En un rato yo sal…arhggg" Continuo el peliblanco, pero justo varios Blitz lo apuñalaron por la espalda y los demás demonios se le abalanzaron

"¡Nero-Kun!" Y en horror grito Natsumi, pero justo Nero se libró de algunos mientras hacía varios cortes con la yamato empuñada por su espectro/stand

**"Natsumi sal…yo estaré bien…no hay mucho que…arhggg" **Respondió Nero pero justo otros demonios se le lanzaron haciéndole caer del edificio

"No…no te dejare solo" Dijo Natsumi mientras con su ángel adsorbía a los demonios que acosaba a Nero, pero estos eran demasiados y algunos comenzaron a dirigirse a ella

"Ahhhh" Y justo Nero se libró invocando sus spirit arms…..frente a Natsumi

"Nero-kun, me…¿eh?" Exclamo la peliverde algo más calmada pero justo noto las armas que llevaba Nero…mejor dicho…las energías que emanaban

"Eso no es…" Dijo la espíritu sospechosa, pero justo Nero apunto a detrás de ellas con su blue rose, disparando a un demonio que estaba a punto de atacarla

"Te lo cuento luego…pero arhgggg" Respondió el peliblanco pero un demonio le atravesó el torso, a lo que Nero lo mato con 'Yuzu' para después retroceder mientras los demonios le seguían

"Tsk…" Murmuro Natsumi algo insatisfecha, a lo que volteo hacia donde Credo y el demonio luchaban a muerte

"Si Credo-san no puede…hummm tengo una idea" Continuo para después montar su ángel y volar hacia el alado, que, al llegar, Credo estaba luchando como podía, pero fue lanzado a una pared cercana a una cuadra del muro

**"Arhggg"** Gimió en dolor el ex humano, pero justo Natsumi voló sobre este

"Oye luchar solo contra ese grandulón te matara" Dijo la peliverde algo preocupada

**"No tengo otra opción"** Respondió Credo para después levantarse y dirigirse al demonio

"Tú no…pero yo sí" Dijo la espíritu alegremente para después con su ángel golpear el suelo

"Haniel-entwickeln" A lo que un círculo mágico se formó debajo de Credo, al cual una gran luz salio en dirección al cielo que lo consumió

* * *

**Con Nico y Kyrie**

"¡Nero!" Grito Kyrie preocupada al ver la paliza que recibía Nero

"Mierda…y el demonio boss…." Comento Nico con los binoculares viendo como al peliblanco lo rodeaban, pero justo una luz salió a una cuadra

"Que mier…."Dijo Nico segada por la luz, la cual comenzó a creer, y crecer hasta ser tan alto como el demonio, que cuando se dispersó…

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritaron ambas al ver quien era….

* * *

**Con Credo**

**"Que…" **Murmuro el alado, para justo notar que ahora era gigante, picudo, con su escudo ahora más grande y que no parecía estar conectado a su cuerpo, su espada era más larga y afilada.

**"¿Qué rayos?"** Pregunto alterado, a lo que Natsumi volando a su costado le respondió

"Jejeje, use entwickeln, que me permite hacer más poderoso a cualquier aliado…en tu caso nivele los tamaños"

**"Entiendo…je"** Respondió Credo para después girar al demonio, quien al notarlo dio un grito de batalla mientras decía

**"AHHHH…POR SER AHORA DE MI TAMAÑO NO TE HACE MEJOR" **A lo que se le abalanzo, pero el alado resistió el ataque con su escudo, y con su espada darle un golpe certero que lo mando a volar

**"Lo lamento, pero debo contradecirte"** Respondió Credo con toda confianza mientras caminaba hacia el demonio

**[OST: Power Rangers Mystic Force OP]**

**"NO…UNA BASURA COMO TU NO PODRIA…" **Dijo el demonio reincorporándose, pero justo recibió varios cañonazos de los defensores

"Eso, dale duro jefe" Grito Nico lanzando su brazo

**"Eso mismo pensé hacer"** Respondió Credo, para después alzar su espada

"Vil demonio, hoy tu miserable vida termina" Y decir de forma épica

**"NO…NUNCA CRIATURA LOGRARA DESTRUIR MI DEFENSA JAJAJAJA"** Respondió el demonio alzando sus pinzas protegerse

"Eso no te salvara" Dijo Credo para después hacer varios cortes, que destruyeron parte de las pinzas del demonio, quien cayo para atrás impactado

**"¿QUE?... QUE CLASE DE PODER…"** Dijo desesperado

"Es el poder de una vieja amiga…y también tu fin" Declaro Credo para con su espada hacer un corte en línea atravesando al demonio, el cual comenzó a salirse chispas y sangre de su cuerpo

**"TU…ME HAS VENCIDO…JAJAJAJAJAJA"** Y tras esa risa, caer haciendo una gran explosión muriendo

**"Tú mismo ego te venció sucio demonio"** Dijo Credo con toda confianza, pero justo varias luces salieron del demonio hacia el escudo del alado

"Que…a veo" Respondió este, para después alzar su escudo y las luces entraron en él, haciendo más grande y con varias runas en el mismo

**"Tu sed de batalla me ayudara demonio"** Termino Credo volteando hacia los demonios, quienes al ver que su líder había sido derrotado, comenzaron a correr desesperado, pero Credo solo golpeo el suelo con su escudo, haciendo que todos los demonios cerca de él salgan volando

**"AHHH"** Y de un corte, matar a todos

**"Fácil" **Dijo moviendo su espada de forma épica y terminando el combate

* * *

**Con Nico y Kyrie**

"Guaooo" Susurraron ambas chicas mientras el resto de los defensores celebraban la victoria de Credo

"Ufff….eso si es un power up" Comento la artesana con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Natsumi, quien volaba montando su escoba cerca de ellas

"Jejeje mi ángel tiene muchos secretos" Respondió la espíritu sonriendo

**"Aunque gracias por el poder…me podrías volver a mi tamaño Natsumi"** Dijo Credo mirando a la peliverde, quien asintió y se paró en el muro

"Oky" Dijo para después mover su ángel, haciendo que Credo sea rodeado por una luz, y después reducirse hasta su tamaño normal y aterrizar en el muro

"Bien….¿y Nero?" Pregunto Credo revisando su nueva arma, la cual que hizo que los ojos de Nico brillaran

"OHHH… ¿eso es lo que creo que es?" Pregunto la artesana emocionada

"Una devil arm, je debo después darle las gracias a Dante por enseñarme" Dijo Credo mirando su nuevo escudo, el cual tenía una forma rectangular con una gema morada en el centro

"OHHHH….digo después te la chequeo" Respondió Nico para terminar intentando sonar normal

"Bueno" Dijo Credo asintiendo, para después mirar al filo de muro, donde pudo ver a Nero terminando de matar a los demonios que le rodearon

"Ahh…ahhh…..joder…" Susurro el peliblanco cansado, para después mover sus spirit arms que estaban ensuciadas de sangre

"Bien hecho Nero" Dijo Credo a su hermanito, quien lo escucho, para después voltear y decir

"Nada complicado…ufff tú te llevaste todo el crédito"

"Lo que sea" respondió el castaño, pero justo Natsumi paso montando su ángel, para bajar hasta donde estaba Nero

"Ahh Nat…" Pero la peliverde le interrumpió con un golpe en la cabeza mientras le decía

"Fuiste imprudente"

"Ahhh" Exclamo Nero en dolor, pero el golpe causo que se ilumine y volvería a ser un niño, a y que dejase caer a 'Yuzu' y 'Kagu'

"Ufff…al menos eres resistente…" Murmuro Natsumi, pero justo noto el estado de Nero

"Ah…porque estoy…" Dijo el peliblanco nervioso, a lo que Natsumi movió su ángel, haciendo que Nero se ilumine y tras eso volver a su edad

"Pues al destruir esa cosa te condeno a estar como niño…jejeje" Dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa traviesa

"¿Qué?... Ahhh todo menos volver a ser un niño…ahhh que fastidio" Dijo Nero molesto

"Tienes suerte que mi ángel me permite cambiar la forma de las personas…en fin…" Dijo Natsumi dando media vuelta, para después voltear y decir

"Y yo quiero algunas respuestas tuyas" A la vez que con su ángel señalaba las spirit arms de Nero

"Ah…claro…" respondió el peliblanco nervioso

"Bueno…" Dijo Natsumi, para después mirar al cielo, que ya estaba atardeciendo

"Ufff con todo esto ya me dio hambre…" Murmuro sobándose el estomago

"Ah…Kyrie cocina comida deliciosa…vamos" Y al escucharla, dijo Nero en un tono amistoso

"Hum….bueno…" respondió Natsumi asintiendo

"Je vamos" Dijo Nero guiándola

"...ok" Susurro la peliverde algo nerviosa

'Nero-kun….que eres' Y se terminó preguntando a si misma


End file.
